<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dollar Store Bachelor ft. Dream SMP by thirstybitchlicker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125571">Dollar Store Bachelor ft. Dream SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstybitchlicker/pseuds/thirstybitchlicker'>thirstybitchlicker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Mr. Hey Mamas, Sir Cowboy, Squire Yeehaw, Texas Man, WAPNAP, WAPitus napitus, ft. sapnap as, sap, sapitus napitus, sappy nappy, snapmap, subpoena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstybitchlicker/pseuds/thirstybitchlicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend and I were bored, so we wrote some Dream SMP fanfiction ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>We hope y'all like it! Feel free to share if you want, just be respectful about it<br/>Enjoy this crackfic that was birthed into our brains ;)<br/>Comments and feedback are GREATLY appreciated!!!!</p><p>I did listen to heat waves on repeat while writing the first chapter.<br/>NOT BASED ON HEAT WAVES BY TBHYOURELAME</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awesamdude/Ponk, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Big Daddy Quackity/Y/N, Callahan/a fish, Captain Puffy/Her sheep, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), ConnorEatsPants/Sonic the Hedgehog, Dream/ Y/N, Foolish_Gamers/Totem of Undying, Fundy/Jack Manifold, Jschlatt/Weston Koury, Karl jacobs/ y/n, Nihachu/ Y/N, Nihachu/Minx, Ph1lzA/his wife, Slimecicle/Voice changer, Technoblade/physical embodiment of Anarchy, TommyInnit/Tubbo_/Ranboo platonic marriage, Wilbur Soot/ Y/N, Wilbur Soot/Guitar, Wilbur Soot/Jared, karl/sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TWINKS AND GREMLINS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hola, Mamacita, we’re popping off.” <br/>Y/N startles from her seat in the cafe. “I-I’m sorry, what?”<br/>“I said we’re popping off, Mamacita,” said the short gremlin man with one tuft of hair under his beanie as he sat down. “Do you want to share my bran muffin?” Strangely, Y/N felt drawn to this odd little man. “Um, sure, I guess,” she answered. <br/>“Pog,” he answered, handing Y/N a chuck of bran muffin in his pudgy baby hand. Slightly concerned, but aroused, Y/N took the muffin piece and began to take a bite. She choked slightly, as it tasted like piss - the gremlin had obviously not washed his hands in some time. <br/>“Sorry, I took a phat piss in the men’s bathroom over there.” He nodded to the bathrooms, and as Y/N’s gaze moved over the cafe, she saw the gremlin’s horse cock laying out of his pants on the ground, covered in dust and dirt from his daily travels. <br/>“That explains why the muffin tasted terrible,” she nodded. The gremlin nodded solemnly, shoving the muffin into his pocket. He reached his baby hand across the small table.<br/>“My name is Big Daddy Quackity.” Y/N reached to shake his hand. <br/>“My name is Y/N. Nice to meet you.”<br/>“So, Mamacita, what will it take for me to get a tier-three sub from you?” Absolutely decimated by this line, Y/N pulled her phone out and immediately subbed to Quackity on Twitch (AN: go sub to Quackity on Twitch). “Done, no questions asked.” Quackity lit up at this and grabbed Y/N’s ankle, dragging her to the nearest dumpster - he was surprisingly strong for having such small hands. <br/>“What are we doing at the dumpster?” Y/N questioned, curiosity peaking. <br/>“We’re finding decor for my cave. Wanna help?” <br/>“Yeah,” Y/N answered as she thought, “Wow, he really knows how to seduce a woman.” Unfortunately, as they dug through the dumpster looking for homey decor, they only found shit, old bran muffins, and napkins. The gremlin sighed and sat down on the curb. <br/>“Don’t worry,” Y/N said, “there are plenty of other dumpsters to look through.”<br/>All of a sudden, a storm of dust appears. They blink and wipe their eyes and see these beautiful people pop out of a school bus.<br/>"Thank you, Ms. Frizzle," says a tall man with beautiful dirty blonde hair.<br/>“This man needs to wash his hair…” thought Y/N.  <br/>Suddenly, 29 beautiful people were standing in front of Quackity and Y/N (and one guy with mutton chops).<br/>"AYYYYYEEEEEEE, now it's a party!" Exclaimed Big Daddy Quackity.<br/>Y/N stood there in astonishment - never had she seen such beautiful people. <br/>The silence was surprisingly loud, so Quackity said "Mamacitaaaaaa, let me introduce you to some of them".<br/>His tiny, minuscule baby hand does a little flick and says "These are my friends, aka the Dream SMP".<br/>Y/N hadn't heard of the "Dream SMP" before. <br/>Suddenly Quackity starts devouring Karl’s face… no wait, they were just making out. Sapitus Napitus joined in.   <br/>Y/N was curious about their unusual friendship when all of a sudden a goddess came over.<br/>"Don't worry, they do this all the time. By the way… Hi, I’m Niki!" Y/N looks over and sees a man with a guitar and a red beanie. He looks like a twink. He slowly Dougies over towards Y/N.<br/>"ElLo LovE, mY nAMe iS WilbY. WAnnA HeAr a SonG?" Hesitantly, Y/N nods. The twink burst out into song "1,2,3 CUZ HE'S IN YOUR BED BUT IM IN HER TWITCH CHAT!!!!" Then, in a matter of seconds, he bursts out in tears and says "oFc I'vE mEt JarEd''. Y/N sees he's very emotional, so she slowly creeps away, leaving Wilbur in a fetal position in a pool of his own tears. Y/N then sees a devilishly handsome man, the man who had been in the makeout sesh. Y/N walks over and introduces herself.<br/>"Hi! I’m Y/N. And you are?".<br/>"Oh honk! I haven't introduced myself? Well, my name is Karl!" <br/>Y/N notices he scratches his head a lot when he talks… maybe he's an introvert? Y/N proceeds to ask, "Hey, Karl, are you introverted? You scratch your head a lot when you talk".<br/>"Oh, no... Well, yes, but I'm scratching my head because BadBoyHalo gave me lice..."<br/>Finally, Y/N spots something familiar. It was the tip of Quacktiys massive shmeat. Y/N grabs a hold of it and follows it like a rope trail, 10 minutes later she finally gets to the end and sees Quackity talking to a literal child. He was a tall lanky boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.<br/>The first thing that came out of his mouth was "I am THE Sportster".<br/>Suddenly, Y/N hears a voice sternly say, "Okay, contestants, get your ass back on the bus so we can take you to a secret location." He tried to wink at them and failed. <br/>Suddenly Ms. Frizzle opens the doors and welcomes everyone on. Quackity gets on last, but in one smooth kick, he knocks Ms. Frizzle out of the escape hatch of the bus. Y/N hears a loud, bellowing voice scream "JUST KILLED A WOMAN, FEELING GOOD!!!!" Y/N turns her head towards the voice and sees A LITERAL MINOR standing there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. LET THE GAMES BEGIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More crackfic &gt;:)<br/>Feel free to share but be respectful!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all the commotion of a minor and a gremlin killing a woman, the members of the SMP, among others, were on their merry way to the “secret location” that Jáck Mänîfœld had told them about. Y/N was quickly acclimating to her new environment and was quickly learning who these new people were. She sat by the window with an enderman next to her. She looked up at him - he must be at least seven feet tall.<br/>
“Ranboo, right? I’m Y/N.” He nodded, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. “So… why are you here?”<br/>
“I honestly don’t know. I’m only friends with a few of these people. I’m also a minor so I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t be here.”<br/>
“Well, you’re not the only one. Tommy, Tubbo_, and a few others are minors as well.”<br/>
“I guess that’s true. So, what brings you here? You’re definitely not on the SMP.”<br/>
“I’ve never even heard of the ‘Dream SMP’ before, actually,” Y/N admitted sheepishly.<br/>
“Really? I’m surprised - almost everyone has at least heard of it.”<br/>
“Yeah… Anyway, I met Quackity in a cafe, and we went to go look for homey decor for his cave. We didn’t find anything, and then the bus appeared out of nowhere.” Ranboo nodded.<br/>
“I think there’s a couple other people that got pulled in here by the sheer force of chaos.” Y/N was curious about these people, and she looked in the back to see an underage girl with pink hair and an ungendered being with alt makeup, who had pink and black hair. Y/N carefully got up and walked over to the two people.<br/>
“Hi, I’m Y/N. Who are you guys?” The pink-haired underage girl was too busy staring, awestruck, at the people in the bus to answer. The ungendered, also underage, person answered for her.<br/>
“That whore is Renee. I’m Leilani, it’s nice to meet you, Y/N.”<br/>
“Is she… okay?” Asked Y/N, very concerned.<br/>
“She’s never ok. She’s just excited about the people on this bus; she’s really into the Dream SMP. She might cry, don’t be startled.” Y/N nodded and sat down in the seat in front of them.<br/>
The man with the dirty hair from earlier came down the aisle, stopping at every seat and asking everyone how they were. He stopped at the back, looking at Y/N, Leilani, and Renee.<br/>
“You three got swept in in the chaos, I assume?”<br/>
“I got pulled in by my friend, Quackity. These two were swept in by the chaos.” The dirty-haired man looked at them.<br/>
“I’m Dream, or Clay if you wanna be formal.” Renee burst into tears at this.<br/>
“Oh no.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “Is there anything I can do?”<br/>
“She’s fine, she’s just a dumb bitch,” answered Leilani. “These two must be close friends,” Y/N thought. Dream was taken aback by this remark. He shrugged and stood up.<br/>
“Big Q, how much longer till we’re there?”<br/>
“I have no idea where we’re going!”<br/>
“WHAT THE FU-”<br/>
“LANGUAGE!” Yelled BadBoyHalo.<br/>
“Oh my- JACK! YOU DRIVE, NOT QUACKITY!”<br/>
“Jáck Mänîfœld?!” Exclaimed Fundy. The bus became complete chaos. Ranboo was hiding under the seats, Quackity was fighting with Jack over the wheel, Tubbo was screaming about bees outside, Tommy was yelling about women with Sapnap, Karl and Wilbur were crying for wildly different reasons, Gogy was screaming, and Dream was yelling at everyone to ‘shut the fuck up’ while BadBoyHalo ‘LANGUAGED’ him. Y/N felt safe and happy in this place. These chaotic people were close, and she felt lucky to be in this place with them. Her wholesome thoughts ended quickly, though, as someone threw a rock out of the window. It was Minx.<br/>
“EVERYBODY, SHUT THE FOCK UP! NIKI IS TRYING TO REST!” She whisper-screamed.<br/>
“Oh,” the bus collectively said. Minx glared at everyone on the bus and continued to cuddle with Niki. The bus was quiet for the last hour and a half of the drive, the soft background noise of people chatting and sleeping. Y/N took note of the friendships she observed - Dream and Gogy were “close friends,” Ranboo, Tubbo_, and Tommy talked with Renee to make her stop crying, Leilani vibed with Karl, Sapnap hardcore third-wheeled Dream and George, Wilbur kept crying and singing about someone named Jared, and Quackity kept Y/N company.<br/>
After what felt like hours, Jáck Mänîfœld finally stopped the bus and said, "Alright, everyone, we're here!” Excitedly, Y/N hears Quackity squee like a little girl. Everyone gets off and grabs their bags from the under trunk of the bus.<br/>
Y/N realizes she didn't pack a bag; as a matter of fact, Y/N realized that she got on a bus with basically strangers to a place hours away from the cafe where Y/N had met the strangely alluring short man known as "Big Q".<br/>
Y/N looks around and sees familiar faces. Y/N says, "There’s Dream/ Clay, Quackity, Wilbur, Karl, Tommy, Tubbo_, Renee, Leilani, and- wait where is Ranboo?".<br/>
Y/N looks around seeing huge pine trees and then spots a large enderman-like figure in the trees.<br/>
"Ranboo?!?!?!?!?" Y/N exclaims "Get down!".<br/>
Suddenly Y/N feels someone brush by her. She looks around and sees Dream, the dirty haired man, running past her.<br/>
He yells, "I GOTTA SPEEDRUNNNN!!!!!!".<br/>
Y/N ignores the tall, hyper man-child and looks to see if she can meet more of the strangers.<br/>
She sees a beautifully scary woman carrying another beautiful girl.<br/>
Y/N walks over and says, "Hey! I’m Y/N. Do you want help with her?" Pointing at the unconscious girl in her hands. The Beautiful Irish woman agreed and they walked over to sit on a bench. The Irish woman introduces herself.<br/>
"Hi, I’m Minx. And this is Niki "<br/>
Y/N nodded and said, "Ah yes, I spoke to Niki earlier today". After a brief conversation about the people from the bus and their love for Niki, everyone suddenly hears,<br/>
"OKAY, EVERYONE, HUDDLE BY THE FIRE PIT."<br/>
Everyone walks over and Y/N sees a few unfamiliar faces. A man with brown hair and glasses that Renee kept calling the "corn man" sticks out to Y/N.<br/>
A man in a sonic onesie was gnawing on a pair of acid-washed blue jeans, Connor.<br/>
A man with pink long hair and a red velvet cape with a sack of potatoes in one hand and a diamond sword in the other - that must be Technoblade.<br/>
A younger boy who was surprisingly happy for being in the middle of nowhere. Y/N thought to herself "That must be the boy on the bus yelling about bees. Tubbo? I think that's his name".<br/>
A man with a ram plush and some mutton chops.<br/>
A bottom with some clout goggles - Dream’s “friend,” George.<br/>
A person with a crown and some sunglasses who oddly had a motherly vibe.<br/>
A man who was wearing a creeper hoodie and spoke in gibberish.<br/>
Another younger kid who earlier yelled out to Y/N, "I am THE Sportster,” the child, Tommy.<br/>
A man with a black and red hood who was yelling "Language" at people on the bus; BadBoyHalo.<br/>
A man dressed in black and white with a fire symbol on the chest of his shirt - Sappy Nappy, who’d been part of the makeout sesh earlier.<br/>
A man with orange hair and fox-like eyes with a black snapback hat who kept saying “Jáck Mänîfœld” - must be Fundy, the furry.<br/>
A man with tan skin and black hair styled upwards. He stayed around Bad, so that must be Skeppy.<br/>
And lastly, a man with longer blonde hair and a green and white striped fedora on; just like the person with the crown and cape, he had a parental vibe.<br/>
Suddenly, swinging from the treetops, came Jáck Mänîfœld.<br/>
Y/N thought, "Like Tarzan… but less cool".<br/>
Then, Jáck Mänîfœld said the words that would change Y/N's life forever.<br/>
"Welcome, everyone, to the Dream Smp Bachelorette… oh wait… oh I meant Bachelor. Anywhoo, I see a bunch of lovely singles in the Dream SMP, and when we went to go pick up Mr. Big Dick Bitch we saw he was with a lovely person and, on a whim, I decided to make her the focus of the DREAM SMP BACHELOR, where everyone will fight for the love of Y/N."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>excuse our self-inserts, we are greedy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. WYOMING IS REAL???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I cannot believe that people are reading this-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And, just as fast as he came, Jáck Mänîfœld left. The SMP members looked around to see where they were. Y/N and the SMP were dumped in a big forest with huge pine trees as tall as the eye can see, and logs pushed over to make benches around a big fire pit. A man yelled, "GOD DAMNIT, JACK TOOK THE BUS KEYS!'' Everyone turns their head and sees the yell was from none other than Quackity. Y/N blushed because she knew he was the Alpha of the group.<br/>
While that was happening, Y/N could hear some boys in the back fighting - one voice is a hushed British man, and the other is a slightly louder American man. Y/N quickly turned around and saw a man in a green hoodie, Dream, and a man in a blue shirt with clout goggles, maybe George, arguing.<br/>
All she could make out from the conversation was talking about how he wanted the shorter British man to say "I love you" but he refused. They were very cute together so Y/N thought she’d go introduce herself. Y/N slowly walked up and said, "Hi, Dream, I just wanted to come and say hi. I thought I’d introduce myself to this person I’ve never met… So... hi, I'm Y/N." His face looked younger than most people here, so Y/N was surprised when she found out he was 24 and older than most people on the Dream SMP.<br/>
Finally, the group decided to start walking and looking for Jáck Mänîfœld. They had been walking for a few minutes when they found a huge mansion with a beautiful view, and everyone gasped in unison.<br/>
Jáck Mänîfœld appeared from the bushes. Connor tried to say something, but his words were muffled but the third pair of pants he was eating. Ranboo chimed in and asked, "Where are we?"<br/>
Jáck Mänîfœld said, "Wyoming." There was a general muttering around the forest clearing. Y/N heard a few voices saying, “Wyoming?” “I’ve never heard of Wyoming.” “Is that a real place?” “Are there even forests in this ‘Wyoming?’”<br/>
"Ah, yes indeed, Wyoming is real. Now, welcome to the place you'll be staying for a while, casa de Jáck Mänîfœld. You will eat, sleep, and live here till we find a love for the beautiful Y/N.”<br/>
"Love? For me? I didn’t agree to this." Y/N thought.<br/>
Suddenly, the men started talking. Y/N could only make out a few words - Tommy was the loudest and therefore easiest to hear… after the news, he had immediately screamed out, "AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH WOMENNNNNN!!!" Tubbo had gasped and said,<br/>
"BEES!? Oh, my God, I love bees." Quackity was cleaning his massive schlong in a puddle he found, and lastly, Y/N heard Dream say,<br/>
"I'm gonna speed run this bitch". They seemed very nice, and Y/N was excited to make friends with them. “Well,” Y/N thought, “I better go figure out if I can borrow something since I don't have a bag.” Y/N walked around the grounds of the beautiful mansion and looked to see if she could find any spare things to borrow. But, alas, she couldn't find anything. Each bedroom in the house had a little nameplate on the door with the name of the members staying. Y/N thought, "This is kinda like dorms… except we aren't bunking with one another".She found the door with her name on it and went in to see how comfy the bed was. Soon, she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to open it, and when she did, she saw Wilbur.<br/>
"Oh- um hi!" Y/N said. She was confused about why he was here, but happy she could talk to him again.<br/>
"Hi! I just wanted to give you something." He then handed her a small, round, blue object. Y/N looked at it carefully - it was small but pretty, and the bright blue color seemed to calm her down. As Wilbur handed it to her, he’d said,<br/>
“Here, have some blue,” with a smile, and he then walked away.<br/>
She put it in the top drawer of her nightstand then sat on the bed. She didn't know what to do with herself. Jáck Mänîfœld didn't say much when they found the mansion. Then, she heard another knock on her door. When she opened it she saw Niki and Minx standing there.<br/>
"Oh, hi! What’s up?" Said Y/N. She was surprised, yet happy they were there - they were the only other girls there, so she wanted to get to know them better. She asked why they were there but all Minx could do was yell curse words and flail her arms around… she didn't make much sense. Luckily, Niki was there to clear everything up - they had just wanted to give Y/N some clothes and toiletries since they noticed she didn't have a bag.<br/>
"Oh, thank you! This means so much to me. You both are so nice," said Y/N.<br/>
Niki said, "Oh it's nothing! We're happy to share… right Minx?" She nudged Minx<br/>
"That’s right," said Minx.<br/>
“Well, thank you again,” said Y/N. They suddenly heard everyone in the living room, so the three of them went to investigate.<br/>
"It’s 8:30 pm, why is there be so much commotion?" Thought Y/N.<br/>
Apparently, the man with the white and green striped fedora found it - a letter from Jáck Mänîfœld instructing the group on what to do next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also, HUGE thanks and appreciation to No_v for being the first person to leave kudos!!!!!! it means the absolute world to us, so thank you so much!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. LUKEWARM HARD BOILED EGGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WOW 340 HITS Y'ALL ARE AMAZING AND WE LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!!<br/>you guys are absolutely fantastic. absolute pogchamps.<br/>thank you guys so much for reading, it's about to get a LOT more chaotic while also having some structure, so look forward to that lol<br/>important note: vikkstar is literally god in this<br/>you guys are fantastic, we adore all of you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does it say?” Y/N asked from atop the spiral staircase.<br/>
“Well,” started Phil, “It sa-” But before he could finish, Tommy ripped the paper from Phil’s hands and began to read, “Dear Dream SMP members, among others, I, Jáck Mänîfœld, have invited you all here to-” And he was cut off by a slap on the head from Eret. Taking the paper from Tomathy, Eret read,<br/>
“Dear Dream SMP members, among others, I Jáck Mänîfœld, have invited you all here to find true love. In this letter, I will lay out the ground rules for this life-altering experience.<br/>
RULE 1: Don’t swing on the banisters (I’m looking at you, Tomathy)<br/>
RULE 2: No seggs on the crafting table.”<br/>
“aAh,” Tubbo exclaimed.<br/>
“RULE 3: Sleep in your own gotdamn bed (looking at you, Dream and George)<br/>
RULE 4: Respect everyone, even Schlatt<br/>
RULE 5: No angst (looking at you, Ranboo)<br/>
RULE 6: The first rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club. The second rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club (looking at you, Techno)<br/>
RULE 7: There is no bedtime<br/>
RULE 8: No excessive PDA (looking at you, Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity).” Everyone turned and glared at the three boys, who were currently cuddled up on the couch and feeding each other hard-boiled eggs. Eret continued,<br/>
“Now that the ground rules have been laid, this is how the date system will work:<br/>
As you have most likely already noticed, everyone has their own rooms with numbers assigned to them - these numbers correspond with the date number that you will be taking Y/N on, from first to last. For example, Dream is first, and Slimecicle is last. At the end of the dates, Y/N will choose her true love. Renee and Leilani are staying in the attic because they are not meant to be here. Feel free to feed them table scraps. Be nice to Y/N, or I will shove your dick down your throat and let our guests go feral on you. Have fun on your dates!</p><p>-Jáck Mänîfœld</p><p>PS - None of the above rules apply to Motheret or Dadza - that’s called Parental Privilege”</p><p>The group took in the information for a moment, and suddenly, Dream stood up, grabbed Y/N’s hand, and dragged her outside, yelling, “WE GOTTA SPEEDRUN THIS!” Y/N was terrified and screamed, “GEORGE COME GET YOUR MANS!” Exasperated and tired, George freed Y/N from Dream, and dragged him, kicking and screaming, back to the house.<br/>
“Let’s all rest up, we’ll start planning dates tomorrow morning. Get settled, I’ll make some dinner,” Eret called to the group once they were inside.<br/>
Y/N went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed, contemplating the events of the day. She’d only met Quackity this morning, and here she was, in a mansion with people she’d just met. It was crazy, but she felt so safe with these strangers. Eret and Phil already felt like parental figures, something Y/N hadn’t had in a long time - she was an orphan. Wondering where the man who started this all was, Y/N got up from her room and went to go look for Quackity.<br/>
As she opened the door, Y/N was surprised to see the gremlin, his pudgy baby hand poised to knock.<br/>
“Hi, Quackity! I was just going to check on you, what’s up?”<br/>
“Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see how you’re doing, Mamacita.” Y/N laughed.<br/>
“I’m doing good. I’m actually really glad that we ran into each other in the cafe this morning.” Quackity nodded and gently reached for Y/N’s hand.<br/>
“Me, too, bb.” Their brief moment was quickly interrupted by Ranboo walking down the hall in a panic.<br/>
“I’m gonna go see if he’s okay,” Y/N told Quackity as she got up and left the room. “What’s up, Ranboo? Is everything ok?”<br/>
“No, I can’t find Tubbo. I’m worried about him, I don’t trust Tommy.”<br/>
“Understandable, but Tommy seems like a good guy. Tubbo can also handle himself.”<br/>
“You’re right,” Ranboo sighed. “I just get so paranoid. We are married and have a son, and Tommy is pretty clingy.”<br/>
“I understand. Wanna go sit in the living room and wait for dinner?”<br/>
“That sounds better than pacing anxiously through the hallway,” Ranboo replied, following Y/N down the stairs.<br/>
Y/N and Ranboo chatted for a while until Eret called out,<br/>
“Dinner’s done! I made chocolate chip pancakes!” There was a thunderous sound from upstairs, and everyone came running down the stairs into the kitchen.<br/>
“Oh, Vikkstar… LINE UP! There’s a stack of plates and forks, everyone will grab utensils as their turn comes up.” Ranboo and Y/N joined the fast-moving line, continuing their chat from the living room.<br/>
“Ranboo’s actually pretty cool, for someone who could literally step on my lungs and kill me,” thought Y/N.<br/>
Dinner passed with laughter and joy filling the air, and everyone settled into the living room on couches, beanbags, and chairs to watch a movie before bed. The group finally decided on Moana, and they all sang along with the timeless songs. Y/N had never felt so happy. That night, everyone went to bed in high spirits and full stomachs, excited for the days ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for using tomathy's real name, we don't want to make him uncomfy, but sometimes we have to.<br/>y'all are so poggers omfg<br/>still no update schedule. we planned on daily updates, but fanfic is harder to write than us noobs thought.<br/>short chapter (they're all short lmao), I'm writing this at 2:33 am :)<br/>love all of y'all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nuestro Pequeño Pogchamp🥺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one's a bit longer lmao<br/>this was so much fun to write, we're so unbelievably happy that you guys like this nonsense<br/>again, you guys are the best, we love you all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone had their bellies stuffed with Motheret’s delicious chocolate chip pancakes, they decided to watch more Disney princess movies. After watching 5 different Disney movies, almost everyone had passed out; the only ones still awake were Y/N, Tommy, Dream, George, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Dadza. It was 1 AM in Wyoming, but Gogy was still running off Bri'ish time, and obviously, if George was awake then Dream was awake.<br/>
"It's kinda cute how they do absolutely everything together," Y/N thought. "Actually,” She realized, “a lot of people do that here… Dream and George, Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity, Skeppy and Bad, Ranboo and Tubbo while Tommy tries to join, and Niki and Minx. They’re kinda like high school cliques, other than the fact that there are no slurs being thrown around and the smallest child isn't being constantly shoved in a locker or trash can… Quackity’s lucky, he'd be too short to get back out of the trash can".<br/>
"We have two options,” Dream said. “Lug these people to their rooms or leave them," Y/N could see most of those who were awake didn't want to carry people up the Spiral Staircase of Death, but the only one who actually said something was Tommy, of course.<br/>
"WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO CARRY THEM WHEN THEY CAN WALK??!"<br/>
"Awww, is the child cranky," Wilbur said, endeared.<br/>
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! I AM NOT TIRED. I'M A BIG, STRONG, ENERGETIC, MAN!" And he promptly stormed off to his room.<br/>
Suddenly, Y/N sees a flash of green and blue run past her, followed by the sound of a door slamming upstairs. Wilbur started grabbing people by the hair and pulling them like a sled… first, he grabbed Jschlatt by the Mutton Chops and then piled Karl, Skeppy, Connor, Minx, and everyone else on top of him… It reminded Y/N of when people would wheel the carts in the street and put dead bodies on them during the Black Plague, but in a less morbid way. Y/N looks over and sees Tubbo holding Quackity and rocking him like a baby. After a moment, Quackity pisses cutely all over Tubbo and himself.<br/>
"Aw, how cute!" Y/N said. Tubbo replied,<br/>
"Yeah, he's our little pogchamp🥺"<br/>
Y/N heard someone singing a lullaby. She looked over and was surprised to see Philza grabbing people and taking them to their rooms. Y/N grabbed the last few people and tucked them into their beds. She then headed to her room and saw Philza walking down the hallway. Y/N waves and says,<br/>
"Goodnight, Dadza!" Philza replies with the oddest thing…<br/>
"Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" The question took Y/N aback for a second.<br/>
"I never got this as a child," thought Y/N. She replied,<br/>
“Sure.”<br/>
Philza walked into Y/N’s room, tucked her in, and sat down. He pulled a book from his long, green robes, and began to read her Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.<br/>
“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.” Philza’s calm, soothing voice, had Y/N asleep within moments of him reading. Y/N had pleasant dreams, filled with her new friends. </p><p>	The next morning, Y/N awoke to Dream gently shaking her.<br/>
“It’s time to get up, Ranboo and Tubbo are making breakfast,” He said, his adorable morning voice evident. Groggy, Y/N sat up in bed.<br/>
“That seems like a terrible idea.”<br/>
“Yeah, the kitchen is an absolute mess. It smells good, though. Ranboo can really bake.” Y/N laughed.<br/>
“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute, I’m gonna get semi-dressed first.” Dream nodded and left the room, closing the door on his way out. Y/N pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a loose-fitting yellow t-shirt. She opened the door to find Quackity standing outside the door for the second time since she’d arrived here.<br/>
“Oh, hi! I’m so sorry for leaving you up here last night, Ranboo was having a really hard time.”<br/>
“I understand, Mamacita. It was very poggers of you to help out someone you don’t know very well.” Y/N smiled.<br/>
“Just doing what anybody would do.”<br/>
“Well, should we go downstairs for breakfast?” Quackity held out his dirt-and-piss-coated hand to Y/N. Smiling, she took his hand and they walked down the stairs together.<br/>
Y/N smelled a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen, like fresh-baked cookies and cinnamon rolls. She walked with Quackity into the kitchen and was mortified by the disaster of bowls, cinnamon, Ziploc bags filled with pasta, cereal, milk, and various other substances scattered around the kitchen. Ranboo was holding water in a measuring cup and walking across the kitchen, muttering,<br/>
“They call me Mr. Steady Hands…”<br/>
Quackity gently pulled on Y/N’s shirt hem.<br/>
“You good? It is really bad in here.”<br/>
“I’m gonna have to clean so much up.” At that moment, Tubbo knocked the flour container over and onto Quackity, as he was startled by the oven beeping.<br/>
“Hey, it didn’t make the power go out! That is so much cooler than my oven!” Y/N simply walked away, unable to deal with the disaster that was the kitchen. She saw Dream sprinting past her, screaming,<br/>
“I GOTTA SPEEDRUN THE CLEANING!!!”<br/>
“At least I won’t have to deal with it…” Thought Y/N.<br/>
After the kitchen was mildly clean, Ranboo and Tubbo brought everyone a bowl of Creeper Crunch cereal with a cinnamon roll in the bottom. Tubbo handed out cookies, which were surprisingly delicious.<br/>
“Dream was right, Ranboo really can bake,” Thought Y/N.<br/>
Niki, Wilbur, and Ranboo went upstairs with some water, apples, and cookies to try and feed the goblins in the attic. Niki tried rolling an apple to them and they hissed at her. Ranboo threw cookies at them and they devoured them in an instant. Wilbur left the water, apples, and remaining cookies at the entrance to the attic, and the three of them left the hissing goblins alone.<br/>
The rest of the morning passed smoothly. The kitchen was cleaned fully, Quackity had all the flour and other grime washed off of him, and everyone was really starting to get settled in their new home. Y/N had never seen the gremlin Quackity without his usual grimy coating - he looked even more handsome than before. She noted that his horse schlong was sparkling clean. He looked amazing, and Y/N felt that drawn to him just like she had when they first met.<br/>
“Hola, Mamacita.”<br/>
“You look amazing, Quackity! I’ve never seen you clean before.”<br/>
“Not many people have,” Quackity chuckled. “It’s quite the honor.” Y/N giggled.<br/>
“Alright, everyone!” Y/N turned to the voice that suddenly rang out through the house; it was none other than Jáck Mänîfœld. “I think it’s high time that we start these dates.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>all british people love harry potter</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>don't cancel us</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SUCKING GREEN BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the dates have begun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/Ns heart began pounding at his words. She didn't think that she'd actually have to pick someone and go on dates.<br/>“Again, the number on your door corresponds to when you go on the date… be sure to plan the date out beforehand. So, does anyone remember who’s first?!” Suddenly, a green flash whirled past Y/N, A loud voice yelled, <br/>“ME, ME, ME, I'M NUMBER I'M NUMBER ONE!!!!!!!! LET'S GO SWEET THAnGGGGGG.” Y/N was pulled by her wrist out the door. Dream somehow didn’t realize that he was still in his pajamas and Y/was still in sweats, so neither of them were fit to go out in public.<br/>“DREAM!” Y/N yelled. “WE NEED TO GO BACK TO THE HOUSE AND GET DRESSED!”<br/>“NO,” HE YELLED IN RESPONSE, “WE ARE SPEEDRUNNING THIS SHIT, LET’S GOOOO!” Y/N, after some struggle, pried Dream’s hand off of her wrist. Dream immediately stopped running.<br/>“What’d you do that for?! We gotta speedrun!”<br/>“NO! You are not supposed to speedrun dates! Now, let’s go back to the house and get dressed.” Reluctantly, Dream followed Y/N back to the house. <br/>“Eret?” Y/N approached them nervously “Could you maybe… help me get dressed for my date with Dream?” <br/>“Of course I’ll help! Let’s go up to your room and I’ll help you pick an outfit.” Y/N’s face lit up as she followed Eret up the stairs and into her room. He opened the closet with grace to find… absolutely nothing. Y/N’s closet was completely empty. Eret turned to her, a grim look on his face.<br/>“Bitch, you live like this?” <br/>“Well, not normally… I didn’t know that I was even coming here, so it’s not like I had time to pack a bag.”<br/>“Well, that just means that we need to go shopping. Jáck Mänîfœld?! We need money to get Y/N some new clothes.”<br/>“He can’t hear us, can h-” Y/N was cut off by Jáck Mänîfœld appearing in the doorway. He threw a credit card at Eret and disappeared once more. <br/>“Now then, let’s go!” Eret walked majestically out of the room, his shiny stiletto boots clicking as he led Y/N outside. <br/>	Eret drove them to a few different clothing stores, and they bought Y/N all kinds of different outfits. She now had 6-inch men stomping boots (“Sapnap will die for you in these,” Eret had explained), multiple alt outfits, a few softer aesthetic outfits, some in-between, and some new loungewear. It was about 11:30 by the time they got back to the house, plenty of time to get dressed and go on her date with Dream. Y/N got dressed in a green plaid skirt, fishnet tights, thigh-high boots (not the men stomping ones, those were for Sapnap), a simple black cropped tank top, and a black denim jacket. Eret helped Y/N do her hair in a simple but cute messy bun. <br/>“You look amazing, Y/N,” Eret said. Y/N smiled.<br/>“Thank you, it’s all because of you! You’re amazing at this.” Eret walked with Y/N down the stairs to Dream, who was impatiently waiting by the door. <br/>“Wow, you look really nice,” He said, staring at Y/N. Eret cleared their throat. <br/>“Well, off you two go!” Eret pushed them out the door, away from George’s glares. Dream took Y/N’s hand and led her to the car. <br/>“So, is there anywhere you want to go? I had a place in mind, but if there’s somewhere you’d prefer, we can go there.”<br/>“Uhm,” Y/N said, “Let’s go to wherever you had in mind.” <br/>“Alright.” Dream pulled out of the driveway and drove through the forest. They had a nice drive, laughing and talking while the radio played in the background. They drove into a small but lively town, filled with antique shops, family-owned restaurants, an old-school movie theater, and so much more.<br/>“How’d you find this town? There’s nothing in Wyoming.”<br/>“Eh, Wyoming isn’t even real.” Dream continued driving through the town until he found what he was looking for. The local McDonald’s. <br/>“MMMMM YESSSSSS!!!” Screamed Dream, “I’m gonna get a 40 piece chicken nugget and a large fry with some crispy as fuck Sprite.”<br/>“Maybe we could go somewhere a little nicer?” suggested Y/N. “I mean, we're over-dressed for a McDonald’s,” Y/N points out as she signals to her thigh-high boots.<br/>“Fine, I guess you’re right… we can go somewhere nicer. Where do you have in mind?”<br/>“Um, maybe Olive Garden?”<br/>“MMMMM yESSSsss, I’m gonna get so many breadsticks!” It was settled, they were going to the Olive Garden. As Dream backed out of the parking lot, some guy in a blue car almost hit him. Dream rolled down his window and yelled,<br/>¨WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, DUDE, LEARN TO FUCKING DRIVE!”<br/>The guy yelled back, “FUCK OFF, 𝓑𝓡𝓞!”<br/>Lastly, Dream yelled, “BOOHOO, CRACKER” and sped away. Startled by the confrontation, Y/N sunk into the seat of the car, trying desperately not to be seen. Dream glanced over to her then continued to speed off to the Olive Garden. Once Dream and Y/N got there, they went in through the doors, surprised by the lack of a line. The aroma of pasta and breadsticks hit Y/N square in the face. Dream’s mouth was watering and Y/N could feel her hunger setting in. Dream and Y/N were seated at their table very quickly for an Olive Garden. Immediately, Dream started shoving breadsticks into his pockets. Y/N simply stared at him in amazement. <br/>“How big are your pockets?!” She exclaimed as he continued to shove the endless breadsticks into his endless pockets. Y/N could hear Dream counting as he put the breadsticks into his pockets.<br/>“65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 69 breadsticks for me and Georg- I mean 69 breadsticks for Y/N and me.” He tried and failed to wink at Y/N. <br/>The rest of the night went smoothly. Dream ordered four more baskets of breadsticks, and then they ordered their food. They talked about Dream’s manhunts and what Y/N does, or rather did, for a job. At the end of their dinner, Dream and Y/N split the bill then went for a drive through a forest area near the mansion while singing songs from Dream’s playlist. They got back to the mansion while, and while walking up to the door Y/N heard someone yell, <br/>“Everyone scatter! ACT NATURAL!” <br/>They walk in to see everyone doing a braid train. The group pauses to ask,  <br/>“SOOOOOO how was the dateeee?” <br/>Y/N and Dream stood there for a minute, not knowing how to answer. The members of the braid train collectively walked off together and went to their rooms, so Y/N started getting ready for bed and the next date tomorrow. Y/N went to the bathroom connected to her room, drew the bath, and put on a charcoal mask. Y/N got into the bath and closed her eyes to relax, but a few mins later, Y/N heard this little splash in the water. Y/N looked and saw Quackity in the bath with her.<br/>“Hola, bb,” Quackity said while scrubbing his horse schlong clean.<br/>“Hi, Quackity! What are you doing here? I thought I locked the door…”<br/>“I'm like a cat… I can fit under the doors. I also clean myself like one.” Quackity then lifted his leg in the air and started licking himself. Y/N didn't know what was happening, but it was like a car crash… she couldn't look away. Quackity saw Y/N staring and stopped cleaning himself. <br/>“I’m sorry, is this making you uncomfortable?”<br/>“No, no it’s fine… I’m actually glad that I get to learn more about you. Thank you for talking to me in the cafe and dragging me onto the bus that morning. I’m really grateful to be here.” <br/>“I just had to share my bran muffin with you. You looked like you really needed a bran muffin.” Y/N laughed, thinking about the awful piss-covered bran muffin. <br/>“I appreciate that you’re cleaning yourself more, by the way… you were starting to smell like actual dog shit.” Quackity nodded. <br/>“This thing,” he pointed towards his massive schlong, “gets in a lot of dirt and grime. I try to keep clean, but it’s difficult with a dick this big.” Y/N nodded in agreement. <br/>“I can imagine. Now, I do love your company, but my bath water is brown from all the dirt on you. Would you mind it if I took a shower by myself now? We can hang out more afterward.” <br/>“Of course.” Quackity tried desperately to climb out of the tub but kept sliding down the high walls. Y.N giggled, picked him up, and gently set him down outside of the tub. His clothes made a very large puddle around him, but his beanie was perfectly dry. <br/>“Thank you for visiting me, Quackity.”<br/>“Of course, Mamacita.” And with that, Y/N was left alone in her dirty bathwater. </p><p>	Y/N had showered for a while until the stench of dirt and dog shit was washed away. She was excited to go talk to Quackity again, so she quickly dried off and got dressed in the loungewear that she’d bought earlier with Motheret. Y/N tidied up the bathroom and got ready to leave her room, and opened the door to find Dream about to knock. <br/>“Oh, hi! What’s up?” <br/>“Well,” Dream said, “I just… wanted to see how you were doing. I had a lot of fun with you today.” Y/N smiled, blushing slightly. <br/>“I had a lot of fun, too. I think Olive Garden was a good choice.” Dream laughed his tea kettle laugh. <br/>“I like their breadsticks a lot.”<br/>“I could tell. You shoved 69 of them into your pockets.” <br/>“They’re free! It’s not like they care, they make infinite amounts of those things.” Y/N giggled. <br/>“Do you wanna go downstairs and watch a movie?”<br/>“Uh, yeah!” Y/N smiled and started to walk down the hall. Dream caught up with her and gently grabbed her hand, walking with her down the stairs. They talked and laughed quietly as they settled down on the couch. They watched Y/N’s favorite Disney movie, Tangled and cuddled under the blanket, sharing Dream’s 69 breadsticks. Y/N fell asleep in Dream’s arms and slept better than she had in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wowowow almost 600 hits, leilani and i have cried over this. <br/>we adore you all more than words can describe and we are so grateful for all of you. <br/>we love you guys, keep being the absolute pogchamps that you are. <br/>we're hoping for chapter 7 to come out tonight, and maybe even chapter 8 if we have the creative juices flowing. <br/>we love you guys so much, we're so glad that y'all are enjoying this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES, BABY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>techno isn't isn't comfy with shipping, so... here we are</p><p>ALSO!!! here is the best tumblr blog ever, it has been of huge help to us!!! neither of us have tumblr, but if you do and you're interested in writing your own dsmp fanfic, give them a follow!!!<br/>https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary, <br/>	Today, I couldn’t find my diary, so I’m writing this on both of my Kung Fu Panda II DVDs. I went on my first date today, with Dream. I feel like it went really well, and I honestly like him a lot. We originally drove to McDonald’s, but we were overdressed so we went to Olive Garden instead where Dream stole 69 breadsticks. We fell asleep together on the couch last night while watching my favorite Disney movie, Tangled, and it was really nice. I feel really close to Dream and I’m excited to see where our relationship is gonna go. I only hope that George doesn’t get too involved, he seems very much obsessed with Dream. Overall, I’d rate this date a solid 8.5/10. The beginning of the date was stressful, but the end of it was amazing.</p><p>	Y/N woke up on the couch in Dreams arms, he was warm and she could feel his heartbeat against her head. She remembered with dread that she had another date soon, and even though she wanted to just lay there, she had to give everyone a fair chance. Y/N slowly got up, trying to not disturb Dream, and rushed to Eret’s room. <br/>“Eret, please help me, I don't know what to wear!” <br/>Eret walked over to Y/N, put their  hands on her shoulders, and said, “He's an anarchist… do with that what you will.”<br/>Y/N rushed to her room and looked through her closet and drawers, both filled with all her new clothes and grabbed what she needed. Y/N quickly got dressed and speed-walked out of her room and over to Motheret’s to ask for their opinion. She knocked and they said,<br/> “Come in, Y/N,” she walked in wearing a long band tee to her thighs, black corset, some black pantyhose with runs in them, a faux leather jacket, and some black platformed docs. Y/N threw her hair in a ponytail and pulled a few baby hairs out. She also had a crapton of eyeliner on. Motheret came over, grabbed Y/N’s arm, twirled her around, then said <br/>“Amazing, now I need to go check on Techno and see if he’s ready.”<br/>And with that, they left to go find Techno. Y/N walked back to her room to go make sure she had everything ready for the day when she saw a tall shadow. She looked up and saw the tall dirty-haired man.<br/>“Hey, I guess I fell asleep while watching the movie. When did you leave me on the couch?” asked Dream.<br/>“Oh, um, actually, I woke up this morning on the couch and realized I had to go get ready, I’m sorry.” Dream pulled a fuck boy face, saying, <br/>“Aha, it’s okay, bbg,” but Y/N could see the pain in his eyes. <br/>“Hey, I really am sorry. Maybe we can hang out later,” she said, softly grabbing his hand. “For right now, though, I have another date.” Y/N stood on her toes, gently kissed Dream on the cheek, and went upstairs. Y/N gets to her room and grabs her phone, wallet, and her eyeliner, just in case. She was looking around her room, doing one last check to make sure that she had everything when she heard a knock on the doorframe. Y/N turned around to see Techno leaning in the doorway, his cape flowing majestically, as Quackity had propped a fan behind him.<br/>“You look ready to overthrow the government.”<br/>“Oh, I so am,” replied Y/N. Techno briskly walked out of her room, leaving Y/N to catch up.<br/>“Romance is gross, therefore this ‘date’ will not be a real date. Today, we will be continuing my plans to overthrow the government. I’ve been working on this project for a while, and some help would be… nice.” He abruptly stopped and turned to Y/N. “Tell anyone else, and they’ll never find your body.” Y/N  nodded fearfully. “Follow me. I’ll take you to my… base of operations.” <br/>	Technoblade led Y/N through the forest, Y/N having some difficulty with her shoes. Her brand new docs were not fit for the muck and mud. Techno noticed her lagging behind, being careful not to step in anything. He heaved a sigh, walked over to Y/N, and picked her up bridal style. Y/N had no problem with her not walking through the forest. Ordinarily, she wouldn’t care, but she was wearing band new docs. <br/>	After a 10 minute walk, Techno set Y/N down in front of a sign by the road that said, “STATE FARM - 1 MILE.” <br/>“State… Farm…?”<br/>“Yes, we’re going to kidnap Jake from State Farm. You’d be surprised at how many government connections he has.”<br/>“Okay then… So, may I ask why you want to overthrow the government?” <br/>“That’s a complicated question. I think it suffices to say that the government is shit, therefore it needs to go.”<br/>“I mean I agree. The government is ass.” Techno chuckled darkly. <br/>“Look over there.” He pointed through a few trees to the small town from her date with Dream. Y/N spotted a beige building with bright red words reading, “STATE FARM.” <br/>“Now,” he said, pulling matches out of his pocket, “We’re gonna kidnap Jake from State Farm and then burn the building to ash.”<br/>	They walked up to the State Farm building nonchalantly, chatting amiably as to not draw suspicion. They walked in and the receptionist smiled pleasantly at them. <br/>“How can I help you?” She asked.<br/>“Where can we find Jake?”<br/>“Why do you want to know?” She eyed them suspiciously.<br/>“He’s our insurance agent. We’re here to discuss our insurance, we’re getting married soon,” Y/N said defensively. “What right do YOU have to get in our business?” <br/>“Oh, I’m so sorry, I will get him right away.” The receptionist hurried off into a different section of the building.<br/>“Nice save,” Techno muttered to her.<br/>“I’m good at improv,” she shrugged. The receptionist came back.<br/>“Right this way,” she said and led them into the back part of the building. There were only a few desks in the room, and Jake’s bitch-ass khaki-wearing-motherfucker was sitting at the head of the room. He was doing paperwork when he looked up and made direct eye contact with Techno. He stood up from his throne of Khaki pants to greet Technoblade and Y/N. <br/>“Greetings… Technoblade. How may I… be of service?” <br/>“May we talk outside? We have a rather serious matter to discuss.” Jake motioned towards the back door. <br/>“But of course.” The three of them walked outside, and Techno promptly handcuffed Jake and Y/N threw a match at the unfortunately wooden building. <br/>“Why would you do that?!” Jake yelled. <br/>“They’ll clear out of the building in time,” Y/N said. “They aren’t your concern anymore.”<br/>“If you want to see your family again, you’ll cooperate with us. Let’s go, Y/N.” They walked back out of the town and into the forest, Jake complaining all the way. Techno led them deep into the forest until he stopped at a small clearing in the woods with a small log cabin. <br/>“Here we are,” Techno said. </p><p>	A few hours later, Jake was finally talking about his government connections. <br/>“Fine, fine! I’ll tell you all I know, just get him out of the cat ears and maid dress! This is cruel and unusual punishment!” Y/N nodded to Techno, and he left the room to get dressed in his usual royal attire. <br/>“Now… what do you know?”<br/>“Putin and Trump are secretly in a relationship. 9/11 was an inside job. Gay people aren’t real (AN: we are both bi/pan, this is all satire, please don’t cancel us). The moon landing was staged. The moon is made of cheese. Julius Caesar is still alive.”<br/>“Wasn’t he… BC?”<br/>“Do you want my secrets or not?! Anyway,” he continued, “I don’t always wear k-khaki’s. I sometimes wear… jeggings. Birds are part of the Bourgeoisie. Vikkstar really is God. The pyramids aren’t real. Vaccines cause AIDS. There’s still cocaine in Coca-cola. GeorgeNotFound is gay. That’s all I know.”<br/>“That’s all we need to know. Go home, and tell no one of this place, or else I’ll leave you in the building next time it gets burned down.” Jake ran out of the cabin. <br/>“Thank you for your help, Y/N. You’ve done more than you could know. When the government falls, I’ll make sure you’re safe. Let’s get out of here.”<br/>They had a nice but uneventful walk home, talking about anarchy and just vibing. As they neared the mansion, Y/N saw a figure in a neon green hoodie inside the house and knew that Dream had been waiting for her. <br/>“Dream seems to actually like you, Y/N,” said Techno. “It’s been a minute since I’ve seen him so happy.” Y/N smiled. <br/>“Yeah. I actually really like being around him.” Techno chuckled. <br/>“I’m glad you found someone you like within the first date, even though romance is gross.” <br/>“Thanks, Techno.” They walked into the house and Y/N was immediately greeted by Dream.<br/>“Hi! We missed you here.” Y/N laughed. <br/>“I’m glad to be back. We had quite the eventful day.” <br/>“What did you guys do?”<br/>“Oh, just… anarchist stuff, y’know.” <br/>“Yeah. Well, I’m sure you wanna get cleaned up after today, so, I’ll leave you be. Maybe we can hang out after?” <br/>“Yeah! I’ll shower quick.” She hurried upstairs, ensuring to put a Do Not Disturb sign on her door handle. She locked both of the doors and hopped into the shower. She got out and opened her closet. She saw a new addition - a neon green hoodie with a small note taped to it. In Dream’s neat handwriting, Y/N read, <br/>“These are pretty comfy, thought you might want one :)<br/>-Dream”<br/>She smiled to herself as she pulled the hoodie over her head and put on some plain black leggings. She pulled her damp hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to meet Dream. <br/>“Hi! Thanks for the hoodie, you’re right, it is really comfy.” She held her arms out in reference to her new hoodie. <br/>“Yeah, I thought you might want something other than oversized t-shirts.” Y/N laughed. <br/>“Anyways, what did you wanna do?”<br/>“Well, I was thinking about maybe some… baking?” Dream suggested. <br/>“That sounds awesome! What did you wanna make?<br/>“I was thinking we made some muffins for tomorrow morning.” <br/>“Oh, that sounds like so much fun! Bad loves muffins, too, this’ll be so fun.” <br/>	They went into the kitchen, playfully arguing about what kind of muffins they should make. They eventually settled on chocolate chip muffins. <br/>“Okay,” Y/N started, “We need 2 cups of flour, ½ cup sugar, 3 teaspoons baking powder, ½ teaspoon salt, ¾ of milk, ⅓ cup vegetable oil, 1 egg, and ¾ cups chocolate chips. Do we have all of those things?”<br/>“I believe so,” Dream said as he checked the cabinets. <br/>“Alright!” Y/N said, “Let’s start baking!” <br/>It was a disaster from the start. Dream and Y/N kept throwing flour at each other and making a mess - still not as bad as what Tuboo and Ranboo did, though. After a solid 30 minutes of general bullshitting and flour being thrown around the kitchen, they finally made the muffin batter. The oven had been preset to 400 for longer than was probably safe, but they finally put the muffins in for 25 minutes. They got distracted by each other’s company and forgot to take the muffins out on time, and they were horribly burnt. It was a miracle that a fire hadn’t started. <br/>“Huh…” Dream said, “I think we should just go to the store.” <br/>“Let’s give these to Renee and Leilani! They haven't eaten in a while.” <br/>“That sounds like a good plan. Let’s go.” Dream and Y/N went up into the attic, hovering in the entrance. It was hard to see where the little goblins were, so Y/N took out her phone and turned on the flashlight. She was so surprised by the sight that met her eyes that she almost dropped the muffins. Renee, Leilani, and Ranboo were sitting in a circle playing Uno. <br/>“Ranboo?! What are you doing up here?!” Dream exclaimed.<br/>“Oh, hey, guys! We’re just playing some Uno. What’d you bring?” Asked Ranboo while the other two hissed violently. Y/N set the muffin pan down.<br/>“Just some table scraps… we’ll… leave you be, I guess.” Dream and Y/N didn’t want to be near them anymore, so they left for the store right away. They went to the Walmart in town and bought 40 packages of Little Bites (not sponsored but hmu if you’re interested aha), SunnyD, and some milk and Oreos. <br/>	The drive back home was short but fun, Dream’s speedrunning music blaring from the speakers as he sped down the streets. Once they were home, they put everything away and cuddled up on the couch to fall asleep to Frozen II.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we had a plan but for this but it's gone now, we're just as lost as you guys.<br/>an insult thrown while on call writing this, "i bet you'd eat quackity's nut cheese"<br/>i also listened to dream's speedrunning music while writing this, so if that doesn't tell you everything you need to know about this chapter, idk what does.<br/>they're getting longer lmao</p><p> </p><p>amren, if you're reading this, i'm sorry, i still don't know what's happening</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. THEM 8-INCH HEELS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS IS A BIG ONE, BOYS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,<br/>
Today, Technoblade and I went on a date. It was actually quite eventful; we kidnapped Jake from State Farm and learned all the government's international secrets. Techno really reminds me of my older brother that died in the fire that killed my parents. I'm so thankful to have met him and gotten to know him better. When I came home with Techno, I was met with Dream at the door. He’d put one of his hoodies in my closet as a surprise, so I changed into it. He reminds me of my boyfriend, who also died in the fire. After, we tried making muffins but couldn't... so we fed them to the attic gremlins. They actually have a new official member… it's Ranboo. I think he just feels bad for them. Then, me and Dream went to the store and bought more snacks and drinks. Diary, is it bad that I've liked hanging out with Dream more than the actual dates? Whenever I’m coming home from a date, I'm always looking forward to seeing Dream and doing a new activity afterward. Granted, I’ve only been on two dates, so we’ll see how it goes. It was actually a really fun day, other than walking back and forth between the State Farm, the mansion, and the cabin… we also kinda just let Jake run from the cabin and didn’t give him a way back to society… I hope he doesn’t get lost. I’d give this date a 7/10 because I had a lot of fun, but it wasn’t really a date.     </p><p>	Y/N woke up once again in Dream’s arms, and this time his head was laying against her. She was really starting to hate having to get up and leaving him on the couch. Y/N got up once more without waking him up and looked over to the kitchen and saw Tommy, Tubbo_, and Ranboo huddled in the kitchen. Tubbo cutting fruit, Ranboo making blueberry waffles, and Tommy chugging the orange juice like he hadn't drunk anything in weeks. They all looked at Y/N and tried to act normal as if they hadn't seen her laying on the couch with the tall, dirty-haired man. Y/N started to walk into the kitchen, but then walked back to Dream, leaned down, and gently kissed him on the forehead. She went upstairs to go get dressed with her “date” with Motheret. Y/N opened her closet and chose her clothes for the day. She put on a white dress that fell slightly above her knees with brown buttons going all the way down, a dark green bandana, and white platformed Demonias. She put her hair in a half up half down bun but made sure her hair was on the back of her head, making sure to leave little strands of hair to frame her face. She walked down the hall to Eret’s room, but again, ran into Dream.<br/>
“Oh, hi! Uhm, sorry for abandoning you again. I had to go get dressed to hang out with Eret today.”<br/>
“I understand! Actually, I, um, have something for you. Lemme go get it really quick.”<br/>
He ran down the hall to his room that looked like it had barely been touched, probably because he's been sleeping on the couch. He came back with a small box and a flannel. He handed Y/N the flannel and said,<br/>
“Do you wanna wear it? I don't want you getting cold on your date.” Then, he handed her the small white box wrapped in a yellow bow.<br/>
“Um, here. This is for you.” He looked down at his feet as if he was embarrassed. Y/N opened the box; inside was a gold locket. The outside was engraved with the name Y/N, and on the inside was a picture of her and a picture of Dream.<br/>
“I wanted to always be close to your heart, so I got you this.” Y/N’s heart melted. She had never gotten such a thoughtful gift.<br/>
“Thank you so much! I don't know what to say-” Y/N was cut off by Sapnap running down the hall and grabbing Dream by the shoulders.<br/>
“CLAY, CLAY, CLAY, LET’S GO TO TOWN TODAYYYY!” WAPitus Napitus then grabbed Dream by the wrist and dragged him down the hall to Sapnap’s room and shut the door. Y/N walked down to the kitchen, laughing to herself, and saw Eret feasting on some blueberry waffles and freshly cut fruit with Ranboo, Tubbo_, and Tomathyonnit. Y/N looks over to Eret, and all they say is,<br/>
“Come eat something, only super straights skip meals.” That was enough to make Y/N eat a whole buffet on her own. After finishing her two waffles and a small bowl of fruit, Y/N got up and washed everyone's dishes, and placed them on the drying rack. She walked over to the door to get ready to leave. Motheret grabbed their coat and hopped in their car and went to town.<br/>
Y/N asked,<br/>
"What are we gonna do today?"<br/>
Motheret just pointed in the direction of the mall then parked perfectly. They got out and walked towards the mall when someone snatched Y/N’s wallet from her back pocket. Suddenly, she saw him get hit with an 8-inch heel… it was, in fact, Eret’s heel. After Y/N got her wallet back she and Eret went shopping, getting more clothes for her ever-expanding wardrobe.<br/>
"Thank you so much, I wouldn't know what I would do without you ."<br/>
"Well, I take care of my children… but you’re my favorite one, so you get special privileges."<br/>
"Some of the SMP members really feel like family members. Eret and Philza are like my parents, and Techno is like my older brother. I never had this as a child… i-it feels amazing," Thought Y/N.<br/>
Y/N and Eret shopped till Eret was out of their allowance that Jáck Mänîfœld gives for each date. They headed back to the car so they could go to their next destination.<br/>
“Hey, so Eret, where are we going?” Asked Y/N.<br/>
“Well, if I told you, then it wouldn’t be any fun.”<br/>
8 minutes later they showed up at a movie theater.<br/>
“But we used all our money… How are we gonna pay for the tickets?” Y/N asked.<br/>
Suddenly, Eret pulled a credit card out of their boot.<br/>
“You think I would pay for movie tickets AND snacks? That stuff's expensive. I kept this after we went shopping the first time.”<br/>
After asking for the snacks and drinks, they headed to the movie, when suddenly Y/N had the urge to piss her pants, so she gave her food to Eret and ran to the bathroom. There, she saw Niki, Minx, Technoblade, Jáck Mänîfœld, Tommy, Tubbo, and BBH standing at the ticket counter. Y/N thought it was odd, but her need to pee outweighed her curiosity, so she first ran down the hall to the bathroom, where she saw Sapnap standing there.<br/>
“Um, hey Sapnap. Why are you here? Are you with everyone else?"<br/>
“Um, no, actually Dream and I are here to watch Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia. But the bitch boy didn't go to the bathroom before, so now he's in the bathroom being a little pisssssss babyyy."<br/>
Y/N was laughing at the fact that Sapnap just called him a pissbaby when she remembered her own problem: SHE. HAD. TO. PISS. She ran to the women's restroom in a panic. After she was done, she washed up and opened the door to see Dream standing outside the Men's restroom trying to look cool. She was excited to see him but remembered that Eret was all alone in the theater. Y/N gave Dream a quick hug and said her hello’s, and then ran back to the theater as fast as she could. Dream was hurt by the fact Y/N didn't say more. He was… confused by it. Y/N got back to the theater and sat next to Eret. They turned to her and asked,<br/>
"Did you see that everyone else was here?" Y/N's gaze shifted from Eret to the audience in the seats, and they were right; everyone who was at the ticket counter was also watching the movie. Eret asked if they just wanted to sneak into the Barbie movie and Y/N agreed. They found their seats next to Dream and Sapnap when Eret said they had to go get more popcorn. Soon after Sapnap, got a call and said he had to answer it. After about 10 mins, both Dream and Y/N realized they both weren't coming back for a while. Y/N took the first step. She scooted into the seat separating her and Dream. Y/N couldn't figure out why she felt so nervous, but she did.<br/>
“Hey, I’m sorry for leaving you by the bathrooms. I was supposed to be spending the day with Eret and I didn’t want to leave him alone,” She whispered.<br/>
“It’s fine,” He replied. Y/N sighed.<br/>
“No, it’s not. I feel bad. I had a minute before the other movie would’ve started, I should’ve stayed and talked more.” Dream gently grabbed Y/N’s hand.<br/>
“I said it’s fine. I understand. I shouldn’t have gotten jealous of Motheret.”<br/>
“Wait,” Y/N said, giggling, “You were jealous of Eret? He’s like my mom,” She said as the theater darkened.<br/>
“Oh, shut up,” He said, but Y/N could hear the smile in his voice. Y/N didn’t let go of Dream’s hand, and he seemed to have no problem with that. They watched the rest of the classic Barbie movie together, simply enjoying the other’s company.<br/>
“So, what’s your opinion on Ken?” Dream asked Y/N as they walked out of the theater.<br/>
“I don’t know,” Y/N said thoughtfully. “He seems… smarmy. Sort of like someone I know,” She nudged Dream with her shoulder as she spoke. They were still holding hands when they ran into Jáck Mänîfœld.<br/>
“Caught you in 4K,” He said, taking a picture of them.<br/>
“Jáck Mänîfœld, why!?” Dream exclaimed. Jáck Mänîfœld simply shrugged in response, threw exploding powder on the ground, and disappeared.<br/>
“That was the strangest thing that’s happened to me today,” Y/N said.<br/>
“Stranger than Motheret and Sapnap ditching us in the theater?”<br/>
“No, I should’ve expected that when Eret suggested switching theaters. He also had me drink a lot of lemonade while we were shopping. They must’ve planned it out.” Dream laughed.<br/>
“Leave it to Sapnap to try and set me up. He’s so concerned about me, all the time,” He sighed.<br/>
“I think it’s really sweet that he’s so concerned about your happiness,” Y/N said. “I’d give anything to have a friend like that.”<br/>
“Eret helped Sap, so I’d say you do,” Dream pointed out.<br/>
“Yeah,” Y/N said, smiling, “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>	Dream and Y/N had a difficult time finding Eret and Subpoena. After Dream and Y/N had made up in the theater, they forgot about their friends for an hour and a half. Y/N tried calling Eret, but after about 27 calls, she knew he wasn’t gonna pick up.<br/>
“I think we should just call an Uber, Y/N,” Dream said as he gently took her phone and stopped the 28th call. “Eret and Sapnap are gonna be fine, they can handle themselves.’<br/>
“Okay,” Y/N said. “Maybe you should call the Uber, though.”</p><p>	They eventually got home, after a good amount of trouble. The poor Uber driver couldn’t figure out where the mansion was, and Dream refused to look at Google Maps, so getting home was quite the experience. Once the Uber driver finally found the driveway up to the mansion, Dream and Y/N let him go with an extra tip.<br/>
When they got to the door, they saw Eret and Sapnap lounging on the couch reading magazines through the windows. Eret and Sapnap looked at Y/N and Dream and simply asked in unison,<br/>
"How was the date?" Both Y/N and Dream blushed furiously. Dream blurted out,<br/>
"It was nice," grabbed Y/N’s hand, and went upstairs. They went into their separate rooms and changed into more comfortable clothes. Y/N put on her green plaid pajama pants and the dream hoodie that smelled exactly like him. She still had the locket that Dream gave her. Then, seeing it folded up on her desk, Y/N grabbed Dream's flannel that he lent her and walked to his room. She knocked on the door and he opened it right away. He had on sweatpants and a dream hoodie that matched hers. They stood there without talking, just looking into each other's eyes, when Y/N panicked, put the flannel into his hands, and ran back to her room.<br/>
"I don't know what's happening to me. I thought I was gonna make friends and have a good time here but then HE talked to me. I can't stop hanging out with him and thinking about him. I hate that he's so sweet to me, I think I'm starting to fall for him..." She thought.<br/>
Out of the corner of her eye, Y/N saw something go under her door. It was a folded-up slip of paper. Y/N opened it and read, in a familiar script,<br/>
"Meet me in the car in 10 minutes." At the end, it wasn't signed with a name, but with the infamous dream smile and a heart. Y/N put on a pair of ripped jeans, kept the hoodie on, then ran out to the car. She saw the dirty-haired man waiting in the car for her, and she instantly felt her fears dissolve. She got in the passenger's seat and just looked at him for a moment. He finally broke the silence and said,<br/>
"Wanna go get more snacks?" Y/N grinned and said,<br/>
“Yes." Dream smiled back, and they drove off into town once more. They went into the local Walmart and playfully fought over a cart. They messed around, going down every aisle just to make their time together longer. After grabbing the various snacks, Dream asked,<br/>
"Why don’t we buy some pillows and blankets? I don't have many of my own and we’ll be here a while soooooo..." They raced to see who could find the aisle first, but they both found it at the same time. They just walked down it together, looking for the softest, comfiest blankets and pillows. They went to the checkout line, and Dream spotted some flowers. He grabbed a single rose and added it to the cart, making Y/N blush. When they got to the front of the line, the lady started checking them out. She smiled a friendly smile and said,<br/>
"Aww, you guys are the cutest couple I've seen today!" They both got red in the face again and said,<br/>
"No, no, we aren't together." Obviously, the cashier didn't believe a word they said. They drove back to the mansion, and after unloading the car, they went inside. They were just about to set up the couch when they realized the place they usually cuddle and watch movies was still taken by Eret and Sapnap. Suddenly, Y/N remembered she had a TV in her room.<br/>
"Oh! Hey, Dream wanna go watch a movie in my room? I have a TV up there." He bobbed his head in agreement, and this time, Y/N locked hands with him and pulled him upstairs. They dropped the bags and started adding the pillows and blankets to the bed, then threw the snacks on top of the bed. Y/N grabbed the remote and sat down with Dream, who was already huddled under the pile of blankets they bought. Y/N laughed at him - he looked ridiculous with his eyes poking out over the blankets. She stopped mid movie selection as an idea hit her.<br/>
“Dream. Do you know what we should do?”<br/>
“Uh, I- I don’t know, w-what were you, ahem, thinking?” Y/N sat on the bed in front of him.<br/>
“Dream.”<br/>
“Y-Yes, Y/N?”<br/>
“I think you know what I was thinking.”<br/>
“Oh- oh, okay, then. A-Are you… sure about this?”<br/>
“Yes, obviously. Why wouldn’t I be?”<br/>
“Oh, uh, n-no reason.”<br/>
“So we’re in agreement! Let’s do this! Let’s make a fucking pillow fort!”<br/>
“That- that is definitely what I thought you were talking about, let’s make a pillow fort.” The two of them threw pillows all over Y/N’s room, making a solid foundation for their fort. Y/N and Dream brought chairs in from downstairs and draped some thinner blankets over them. Dream and Y/N settled into the fort and watched Kung Fu Panda, in honor of Master Oogway.<br/>
“So, I had a lot of fun today,” Y/N said.<br/>
“Yeah, me too,” Dream replied.<br/>
“I’m having a hard time with this, if I’m being perfectly honest. I just… I don’t want to go on any of these other dates, y’know? I mostly just wanna hang out with you.”<br/>
“I know how you feel,” He sighed. “I’m not normally a jealous type of person, but… I don’t know. I just… I really like you.” Y/N didn’t know how to react. She’d never really had anyone be interested in her before, let alone like someone as much as she liked Dream. Overwhelmed by her emotions, Y/N could only do what felt right - she leaned over and kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha we are such nice authors to you guys ;)<br/>lmao we love y'all! thanks for 840 hits, it's everything to us</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Oh... I'm... Colorblind...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i don't even know what to say. you guys mean the absolute world to us. we started this fic as a joke and expected, like, no one to read it, but here we are at 1k. we're probably being dramatic, but this is such an unfathomable number to us. we were freaking out when we had 10 hits, you guys. the fact that over a thousand people have read this nonsense is absolutely everything. we love you guys more than words could possibly say. <br/>we hope you enjoy this chapter!! it's much more serious, but it's pretty important to the story, now that there's an actual plot.<br/>i'm not 100% sure how trigger warnings work, but i want to make sure that i don't upset anyone because you lovely people don't deserve that, so<br/>TW, poisoning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,<br/>	Yesterday was the best day of my fucking life! The day started out normal, shopping with Eret, but then we went to the movies. Sapnap and Motheret had planned for Dream and I to sit next to each other in the cinema, and we had a really great time. It was basically another date, which was awesome. That night, me and Dream went to the store to buy snacks and we made a pillow fort in my room and… I fucking kissed him! My "date" with Motheret was 9/10, but when Dream came into the picture, he made it a 10/10… because he was the 1 I needed… Diary, I’m so funny. </p><p>	Y/N woke up to the sun beaming on her face, expecting Dream to be there with her, but he was nowhere to be found. She got up, still groggy, and saw the snack wrappers strewn about her room and the somewhat collapsed pillow fort, when she heard voices outside the door. Y/N slowly walked over to stay quiet, when she realized that she knew who the voices belonged to. Subpoena and Dream. Y/N could hear that much so she cracked the door open a little.<br/>"I can't believe you didn’t kiss Y/N,” Said the familiar voice of Sapnap. Dream replied,<br/>"Well she kissed me because she’s a strong independent woman, so FUCK YOU," In  a sassy tone. All of a sudden, Sapnap pulled the door open to reveal Y/N spying on the conversation.<br/>"Looks like she heard everything," Subpoena said cockily.<br/>Y/N got up and shut the door and sat up against the door so they couldn’t open it, embarrassed about everything that just happened. She remembered with dread that she had another date today. She decided to go find and outfit so she could be ready for another day and another date she didn't want to be on. Y/N went to her closet and pulled out a white slip dress, a pair of see-through black stockings, a corset that was just a little lower than her chest, a brown bandana, a pair of chunky platform heels, and different assortments of mushroom, flower, and crystal jewelry. She left her hair down, put on light makeup, then picked up her wallet and phone, and left her room. The coast seemed clear of Dream and Sappy Nappy, so she made her way down the stairs. Feeling like an idiot, she tripped over herself and started to fall, but felt someone catch her. Y/N looked up into the arms of the person who caught her, and it was none other than George. He sets Y/N down slowly and she said, <br/>"Oh- um thank you! Are you, uhm, ready to go?"<br/>"Uh, yeah, I guess. Let’s go." Y/N and George begin to head for the door when she heard someone running down the stairs. Y/N felt a familiar hand grab her wrist. <br/>"Hey, Y/N.” She looked up into Dream’s green eyes. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” Nervously, Y/N nodded her head.<br/>“Uh, George? I’ll catch up with you in a minute!” She allowed Dream to lead her into his room.<br/>“I don’t want to take up much of your time, but I just wanted to give you this,” He handed her a light brown flannel that matched her bandana. <br/>“Oh, thank you!” Y/N put the flannel on.<br/>“You look good. I also wanted to say that I had a really good time last night.”<br/>“Oh, uhm, y-yeah, I did, too.” Y/N was blushing furiously. <br/>“Hey, it’s ok, there’s no need to feel embarrassed,” He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. <br/>“I know I just… I was scared that I had messed things up.”<br/>“You couldn’t mess things up if you tried,” Dream said, pulling Y/N into a hug. She felt safe in his arms and stayed there for a moment, her arms around his waist and him holding her protectively, just breathing in the smell of vanilla, fresh air, and rain. She looked up at him. <br/>“Thank you. I feel a lot better now.” Dream kissed the top of her head. <br/>“Of course. I never want you to be stressed.” With a heavy sigh, Y/N pulled herself away from Dream. <br/>“I’m gonna go on my date with George now. We’ll hang out when I get back.” She left his room, leaving her promise hanging in the air. <br/>	She ran downstairs as fast as she could, worried that she and George would be late for whatever he had planned. She ran out into the car and sat in the passenger seat, breathless. <br/>“Hi! So sorry that took so long, Dream and I had to talk about something.”<br/>“Yeah, no, it’s okay.” George pulled out of the driveway, not saying anything else. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Y/N spoke up.<br/>“So, uhm, where are we going?”<br/>“Oh, we’re just going to brunch at Denny’s.”<br/>“Oh, cool! I like Denny’s.” George just nodded and continued to drive in silence. Y/N was too anxious over the fact that she almost definitely stole George’s boyfriend, so she just fiddled with a loose string on Dream’s worn flannel. <br/>	George pulled into the Denny’s parking lot after what felt like an eternity. George swiftly got out of the car and helped Y/N out of her side.<br/>“Apologies if I was rude during the car ride. I have to be extra careful when I’m driving in the States.”<br/>“It’s okay, I understand,” Y/N laughed. George held his arm out, and Y/N linked her arm with his. They walked into the classy establishment, the mood much lighter than it had been in the car. They were sat down right away - it seemed that George had made reservations.<br/>“So, what can I get y’all for drinks?” Asked the waitress. <br/>“I’d love some orange juice,” Y/N said, smiling up at her. <br/>“I’ll just have ice water,” George said. The waitress nodded and walked away. George sat back in his booth, eyeing Y/N.<br/>“So,” He said, “How are things going with Dream?” <br/>“I’d like to think things are going well,” said Y/N in an equally passive-aggressive tone. George looked her up and down.<br/>“Uh-huh.” Thankfully, the waitress appeared with their drinks.<br/>“There you go,” She said as she set their drinks down, “Now! Have you two decided what you want to eat?”<br/>“Uhm, I’d like chocolate chip pancakes, and can you do hash browns instead of eggs?” <br/>“Of course, dear. What about you?” The waitress turned to George.<br/>“I’d like French toast, eggs over-medium, with sausage, please.” The waitress nodded, finished writing his order, and walked away.<br/>“I guess I’m just a little surprised that things are going so well with Dream,” Said George in a bitchy tone, “You just don’t seem like his… type.”<br/>“Oh, and you’re his type?” Y/N was unable to savor the look on George’s face for long. Her phone was ringing, and it was none other than Quackity. <br/>“Hang on, I gotta take this.” Y/N stood up and walked into the bathrooms. “What’s up, Quackity?”<br/>“Where’s your shampoo? It smells a lot better than mine.”<br/>“It should be in my bathroom,” Y/N said, laughing to herself. “Is that all?”<br/>“Yeah, I think so. See you when you get home, Mamacita.” And he hung up. Y/N walked back to the booth, still laughing slightly at the phone call. <br/>“What was that about? Another one of your boyfriends needs your attention?”<br/>“First of all, I don’t have a boyfriend. Second, Quackity just wanted to find my shampoo. He said mine smells better, because it obviously does.” Y/N took a sip of her orange juice. George was staring at her, making direct eye contact. <br/>“Fuck your scare tact-” Y/N was cut off. Her throat felt like it was on fire, her head was spinning and she couldn’t see straight, and she felt feverish. Her vision began to black out, and the last thing she heard was someone yelling out her name.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>	Y/N awoke in a bright room. She didn’t know where she was, and nothing was familiar. All she could see were bright white walls and strange, large machines. She heard a soft beeping in the background. Her vision was fuzzy, and she couldn’t make sense of her surroundings. Her heartbeat quickened, and she began to panic. Suddenly, the familiar scent of vanilla and rain surrounded her.<br/>“Dream?” He was at her side, gently stroking her hair.<br/>“Hey, hey, you’re ok, it’s ok,” His usually calm and cheerful voice sounded sad and tired.<br/>“What happened?” Y/N said. She felt tears falling down her cheeks, terrified that she had done something wrong. <br/>“I’ll explain more later, ok?” His voice broke slightly. “You’re ok, that’s all that matters.” He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “You’re ok, I promise.”</p><p>	Shortly after Y/N had woken up, a doctor came into the room. He looked relieved to see her awake, and after checking a few things, he sat down in a chair next to her bed.<br/>“Look, I’m just gonna be blunt here, you were poisoned. We haven’t gotten your blood work back yet, so we don’t know for sure what it was, but it seems like you’ll be okay. We’d like to keep you here for 24 hours to monitor your condition. Assuming no major changes occur, you’ll be allowed to return home.” <br/>“Alright. Thank you, doctor. Is it ok if a few of our friends come in? A lot of them are in the waiting room, concerned about Y/N.” <br/>“As long as the stress is kept to a minimum, visiting should be fine.” The doctor smiled at Y/N and left the room. Dream welcomed in the few guests that were there to see Y/N. In walked Niki, Minx, Eret, Sapnap, Quackity, Tommy, Tubbo_, and Ranboo. Niki sat next to Y/N and talked to her about how she felt. Everybody chatted for a while as if nothing happened when, all of a sudden, Quackity pulled the IV straight out of Y/N’s arm and stuck it into his HUMONGOUS horse cock. Everyone grew anxious - no one knew what to do. With a sigh, Dream asked Ranboo to pick Quackity up. After the tall-ass man picked him up, Dream grabbed Quackity’s massive dick, pulled it out of Y/N’s arm, and put the IV back in Y/N's arm.<br/>Quackity removed Ranboo’s hand from over his mouth and said, <br/>"Woah, buddy, you're just gonna feel me up and not buy me dinner first? I like when a man knows what he wants," And he winked at Dream.<br/>Ranboo threw him out the door, and they all went back to casually chatting. A few moments later, the doctor came in. After the doctor discussed what was happening with Y/N’s visitors, , they declared that visiting hours were over. Everyone gave Y/N a hug and waved goodbye but Dream just sat in the chair.<br/>"Um, what are you doing? You have to leave," Y/N said. It was quiet for a second but then Dream spoke up.<br/>"No. I'm not gonna leave you alone… not again."<br/>They both heard footsteps, so Dream climbed into a cabinet, and when the coast was clear, he climbed out. They whisper-talked to each other for a while, but Y/N was beginning to feel drowsy. She wanted to stay up all night with Dream, but she could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the second. Dream could tell she was getting tired, so he asked her to look away. She did so, and he pulled out some pajamas and put them on. He climbed into the twin-size hospital bed with her - it was a tight fit, and they both had to lay on their sides, but, oddly, Y/N felt comfortable knowing Dream was there with his arm safely around her. Before Y/N could fall asleep, he pulled out the rose he'd bought the night before and placed it in her hands. She looked at it and smiled. They didn't say anything to each other, but it felt as if they could read the other's mind. They knew everything was gonna be fine with Y/N, and soon, everything would be back to normal. </p><p>* * * * *</p><p>The next morning, the doctor informed Y/N and Dream everything would in fact be fine and that they could go back home if they chose to. Dream helped Y/N gather the few things she had, left the room so she could get dressed in some sweats and her favorite lime green hoodie that Niki had brought her, and walked her out of the hospital. The ride home was quiet. Y/N didn’t say much of anything, so Dream turned the radio on to block out the silence. After a few minutes, Y/N reached over and turned the radio down.<br/>“I just wanted to say thank you for staying with me last night. I was really scared. I still am.”<br/>“Of course,” he replied, grabbing her hand. “I said I wasn’t gonna leave you alone. Anytime you need me, I’m here.” Y/N nodded and turned the radio back up. <br/>	They drove home without talking, content with the different songs blaring through the speakers on the sunny day that had greeted them. When they got home, Dream walked with Y/N up to her room to drop everything off. <br/>“Hey, I’m feeling kinda tired. I think I’m gonna stay up here and take a nap.”<br/>“Okay. Do you want me to stay with you?”<br/>“No, I’ll let you go downstairs and talk with everyone else.”<br/>“Alright.” He kissed her on the forehead. “Come get me if you need anything at all.” He walked out of the room, leaving Y/N alone with her thoughts. She shut the door, locked it, and sank to the floor. She was finally able to let her emotions out without feeling like more of a burden to Dream. Y/N sat there and cried for a long time, letting everything out until she felt hollow. She unlocked her door in case someone needed her, collapsed onto her bed, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, we adore all of you and are eternally grateful that you guys are reading this!<br/>our goal at the start of this was to make a few people laugh, and we hope that we've accomplished that (not really in this chapter, though, at least i hope you didn't laugh when Y/N got poisoned) <br/>anywho, we'll be posting again soon! we're kind of on a roll, so i'm hoping for chapter 10 later today lmao <br/>nuestros pequeños pogchamps, los amamos a todos🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Situationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so uh.. here we are, two uploads in a day. that's pretty pog, i'd like to think<br/>this story is going in a completely different direction than the original intention, but us writers like it a lot, and you guys seem to as well.<br/>i also did cry today when i saw that this had a bookmark, so thank you for that. we both love you very much<br/>this one is a pretty big chapter, word count-wise and story/plot-wise, so enjoy!!<br/>also, very important,</p><p>TW: depression, self-hate, not eating/anorexia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,<br/>
Today, I stayed in my room. I didn’t do anything this week, just slept and watched Netflix all day long. People knocked on my door, some came into my room, a few people tried to give me food. I didn’t say anything to them. I didn’t eat the food they brought me, either. I’m not hungry. Dream came into my room a few times in an effort to get me outside, but I can’t bother him anymore. </p><p>Dear Diary,<br/>
It's been two weeks. I haven't gotten up unless I had to go to the bathroom. My hair is in knots that I can't get out, so I've just decided to chop it off. It's now a mess of hair that sits above my chin with curtain bangs. I dyed my bangs and some strands pink but I still felt numb… nothing is helping no matter what I try. </p><p>Dear Diary,<br/>
No one comes into my room anymore. It’s been three weeks, and I think I’ve finished everything worth watching on Netflix. I sleep for most of the day. Quackity kept coming into my room, so I locked the door and put a rolled-up towel under it so that he can’t crawl under the door like a cat. I’ve blocked everyone on my phone so they can’t text me. It’s better this way, with me not bothering anyone anymore. They’ll be happier without me. </p><p>Dear Diary,<br/>
I've finished yet another streaming site and my door is still locked, sometimes I hear Dream stand outside my door and ask me questions about how my day was but he never tries to come in anymore. Finally, he hates me. I get what I deserve, that's probably why I was poisoned. The world used to feel so bright and colorful but now it feels dull… It’s like the world is crumbling and it's about to swallow me.</p><p>Dear Diary,<br/>
It’s been five weeks now since I’ve left my room. I finished the snacks that Dream and I got a while ago from the pillow fort. God, I was such an idiot to think he cared about me. I was so shitty to him. It doesn’t matter, though. I’m gonna leave here soon. It’s what’s best so that they don’t have to deal with my bullshit anymore. </p><p>	Y/N set her Kung Fu Panda 2 DVDs down and looked around her room, contemplating what she should take with her. Obviously, she’d leave the hoodie. She’d probably only take a simple outfit so she could leave these memories behind. Y/N fell back on her bed.<br/>
“I’ll leave tonight,” She thought. She pulled her covers up over her head and fell asleep.<br/>
Y/N woke up that night to her phone alarm going off. 3:00 AM, just like she’d planned. No one would be awake at this hour. She stood up on shaky legs, getting ready to leave forever.<br/>
“It’s better this way,” She whispered to herself.<br/>
She unlocked her door for the first time in three weeks. Not wanting to dwell on the memories in this house, she walked as fast as she could while still being quiet down the spiral staircase. She allowed herself one last look around the ground floor. The couch where she’d first fallen asleep in Dream’s arms, the kitchen where she’d made and burnt muffins with him, the dining table where Eret had warned her that only Superstraights skip meals… The tears were already streaming down her face. She grabbed a key set from beside the front door and ran out of the house, leaving the door open beyond her. She sprinted to the car that matched the keys that she’d grabbed. She turned it on and sat there for a moment, the radio blaring Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. She was still crying, trying to forget everything that happened here, when she heard something behind her.<br/>
Y/N looked behind herself and saw Dream standing there.<br/>
She knows what I think about,<br/>
And what I think about…<br/>
“Y/N? What are you doing?”<br/>
“I’m leaving. It’s what’s best,” She replied, trying desperately to stop crying.<br/>
“What? Y/N, you can’t leave.”<br/>
“And why not? All I’ve done here is be shitty to all of you! I took you from George, I’ve been ignoring Quackity, Jáck Mänîfœld’s probably gone bankrupt because of me, and that’s not even a start to how awful I’ve been! It’s no wonder I got poisoned, I deserved it!” Y/N was out of the car now, yelling at Dream. It was starting to rain.<br/>
“Y/N, you know that isn’t true. Come inside, we can talk about this, please, just don’t leave.”<br/>
“No, no I’m leaving. I’ve been the worst to you, Dream.”<br/>
No shirt,<br/>
No blouse,<br/>
Just us, you find out<br/>
The song continued to play from the car’s speakers as Dream stared at Y/N.<br/>
“What do you mean? I’m the one who kept on flirting with you. None of this is your fault, Y/N.” He took a step towards her.<br/>
“No! You don’t fucking care about me! I’ve just been hiding away in my room and ignoring everyone! You all fucking hate me, I know you do!”<br/>
“Y/N, please-”<br/>
“No! I’m leaving.” Y/N began to get back in the car, but Dream grabbed her wrist. The rain was pouring down at this point.<br/>
“What do you want?” Y/N’s voice broke as she started crying again.<br/>
“You,” Dream said as he kissed Y/N.<br/>
‘Cause it’s too cold for you here<br/>
And now, so let me hold<br/>
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater<br/>
Y/N pulled away.<br/>
“Dream, I-”<br/>
“No. I’m not letting you leave.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Please. Just stay.” With a shaky breath, Y/N nodded.<br/>
“Okay,” Dream said, allowing a relieved laugh. “Okay. Let’s go inside now.” Dream turned the car off, still holding Y/N’s wrist. She held onto his arm as they walked up the driveway and into the house. He led her to the couch and turned the TV on.<br/>
“I’m gonna get you something to eat.” Y/N nodded, still not trusting her voice. A few minutes later, Dream came back into the living room with a glass of ice water and a plate filled with crackers, cheese, and meat.<br/>
“You need protein. It’s been five weeks of you eating barely anything.” He sat down next to Y/N and handed her the water. He set the food on the table in front of them, and Y/N reached for his hand.<br/>
“Thank you. I’m sorry.”<br/>
“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, ok?” Y/N nodded and took a sip of water. Dream switched the TV to Disney+ and turned on The Little Mermaid.<br/>
They watched in silence for a while, Y/N feeling better with Dream close to her.<br/>
“How did you know I was going to leave?” Y/N suddenly asked.<br/>
“I didn’t. I was sitting on the roof, trying to clear my head. If you hadn’t come out of your room by tomorrow, I was going to break your door down and force you outside." Y/N laughed, a sound she hadn’t made in a long time.<br/>
“It’s good to hear your voice again, Y/N. I’ve missed you.”<br/>
“I missed you, too.” Y/N reached forward to grab the plate, feeling hungry for the first time in weeks.<br/>
“I like your hair, by the way.”<br/>
“Oh, yeah… It got too tangled after a couple of weeks, and I just took kitchen scissors to it.”<br/>
“Well, it looks good.” Y/N and Dream continued to talk while the movie played in the background, relishing in the other’s company after weeks of being apart. After a while, Y/N fell asleep in Dream’s arms, a feeling of safety that she hadn’t known she’d missed returned to her once more. </p><p>* * * * *</p><p>	Y/N woke up in Dream’s arms. He was awake, watching some movie that Y/N didn’T know the name of on the TV.<br/>
“Good morning,” she said and she cuddled closer to Dream.<br/>
“Hi. Did you sleep ok?” Y/N nodded against his chest. “Good, I’m glad. I think we should go out today, just the two of us. I think going outside would be good for you.” Y/N didn’t respond for a moment.<br/>
“Okay…” She said hesitantly. “Where would we go?”<br/>
“Just out for a walk, nothing too big or serious.”<br/>
“Alright. I’m gonna go shower, I’ll be out in a while.” Dream nodded and kissed the top of her head. With a groan, Y/N got up and looked sadly down at Dream.<br/>
“I was so comfy.” He laughed as Y/N walked up to her room. She opened the curtains, sunlight flooding in through the trees in the forest. It was a perfect day, and she couldn’t blame Dream for wanting to go outside today. She got in the shower, washing the new but more manageable knots in her hair away. She showered for a while, the hot water welcome after weeks of its absence. She got out and put on a simple but cute outfit; a cream-colored, pleated, high-waisted skirt, a white crop-top shirt with thin straps, her black and white platform docs, and an oversized brown sweater. She went downstairs to see Dream waiting for her at the dining table.<br/>
“It is so good to see you acting normal again.”<br/>
“It feels good to be acting normal again.” Dream held his hand out and Y/N took it. He led her outside to the car and drove them into town.<br/>
“There’s a nice little park I saw when I came into town last that I thought we could take a walk through.”<br/>
“That sounds really nice, Dream.” He smiled at her.<br/>
As Dream pulled into town, they saw a great commotion outside the Walmart.<br/>
“What’s going on over there?” Y/N wondered aloud.<br/>
“I dunno,” Dream said, “Let’s go find out.” He pulled into the parking lot and walked with Y/N over to the cluster of people.<br/>
“What’s going on?” Y/N asked one of the people closest to her.<br/>
“He’s here! In Wyoming!” They replied.<br/>
“Very helpful,” Y/N muttered to Dream. He stifled a laugh and pushed his way through the crowd, holding onto Y/N’s hand. He stopped dead in his tracks when they reached the front of the crowd - there, standing outside of the local Walmart, was Usain Bolt.<br/>
“Mr. Bolt, why are you in Wyoming, of all places?!”<br/>
“How did you get here?!”<br/>
“Why was nobody notified of your trip here?!”<br/>
“Wait… I’m in Wyoming? I don’t know how I got here…” Usain Bolt told the reporters in confusion.<br/>
“Dream, Usain Bolt is in Wyoming!!!” Y/N exclaimed.<br/>
“I’m gonna challenge him to a race…” Dream stepped forward.<br/>
“USAIN BOLT! I, DREAM, CHALLENGE YOU TO A FOOTRACE!” Usain Bolt stared in astonishment at Dream.<br/>
“I’m sorry, what?”<br/>
“I challenge you to a footrace!”<br/>
“I- I guess I accept? I don’t feel like I have a choice…” The reporters turned to Dream.<br/>
“Did you say that you’re Dream, the legendary Minecraft speedrunner?!”<br/>
“Dream, the speedrunner, and Usain Bolt, the fastest man alive, in the same place at the same time?!”<br/>
“Where will your race be taking place, Mr. WasTaken?!”<br/>
“Behind the middle school, at the track! It’s a 50-meter dash! It’ll take place in half an hour! The winner… fuck I didn’t plan this far ahead,” he muttered, “The winner gets…” Mr. Beast suddenly appeared beside Dream.<br/>
“This $10,000 refrigerator!”<br/>
“Yeah, that!” Dream exclaimed! The crowd dispersed, heading towards the middle school.<br/>
“Hey, thanks for your help Mr. Beast,” Dream started to say, but he was already gone, leaving the $10,000 refrigerator behind.<br/>
“I cannot believe that you just challenged Usain Bolt to a footrace,” Y/N laughed.<br/>
“All to make you smile,” Dream winked at Y/N. She rolled her eyes.<br/>
“Now, while we wait for half an hour, we should go on that walk I promised.”<br/>
“I feel like you should be stretching and resting while you wait,” Y/N said, “Let’s go to the park, I’ll do something else while you take care of your body.” Dream sighed.<br/>
“Yeah… I guess you’re right…” They walked back to the car and he drove them to the park.<br/>
“It’s really nice here,” Y/N said, “How’d you find this place?”<br/>
“I had a lot of free time on my hands while you were in your room.” Y/N let go of Dream’s hand and walked towards the swings while Dream found a spot near her in the grass.<br/>
They laughed and talked while, passing the time until there were only ten minutes to the race.<br/>
“We should head out now,” Dream said, helping Y/N up from the swings. They quickly got into the car and drove off to the middle school to see everyone in the town surrounding the track. Dream walked up to meet Usain Bolt, Y/N in tow.<br/>
“Usain Bolt, I’d like to thank you for agreeing to this race.”<br/>
“Uh, yeah, sure. I didn’t really have a choice…”<br/>
“You ready to get this started?” Usain Bolt nodded. Dream turned to Y/N.<br/>
“Wait by the end of the track, I’ll meet you over there when I win.”<br/>
“Good luck,” Y/N said, unable to stop giggling. She walked a few yards to the end of the track and waited behind the ropes that had been set up by the edges of the track.<br/>
“There’s no way that Dream is gonna win this… It’s McFucking Usain Bolt,” Y/N thought.<br/>
Someone was standing in between Dream and Usain Bolt, yelling something at them. They fired a gun into the air, and Dream and Usain Bolt took off, sprinting as fast as they could down the track. Miraculously, Dream began to pull ahead of Usain Bolt. He ran hard and fast until… Dream reached the finish line first. Y/N was so excited for him, yelling and running up to him. He lifted her by her waist and spun her around, both of them yelling unintelligibly. Dream pulled Y/N close and kissed her in all the excitement. She pulled away, a huge grin on her face.<br/>
“You won! Oh my fucking Vikkstar, you WON!”<br/>
“I KNOW! I fucking won!” Usain Bolt came up to them and shook Dream’s hand.<br/>
“A race well won.” He jerked Dream towards him and muttered in his ear, “I let you win.” He let go of Dream’s hand with a smile and walked away. Dream was surrounded by reporters taking pictures of him and asking him questions about the race.<br/>
After a while, Dream was able to get away from them. He grabbed Y/N’s hand and pulled her to the car. They drove home, laughing and talking about the fact that Dream beat Usain Bolt in a footrace. When they got home, Dream pulled into the driveway but didn’t get out of the car right away.<br/>
“Y/N, I… I wanted to ask you something.”<br/>
“Sure, what’s up, Dream?” Dream took a deep breath and looked at her.<br/>
“Y/N, I… I really like you. I don’t… how do I say this… I don’t just want to be friends.” Y/N didn’t know what to do. She wanted to say yes, of course, she didn’t want to be just friends either, but she didn’t want to choose before she finished the dates.<br/>
“I… I don’t want to just be friends either. But… I still have more dates to go on. We just got here, and I don’t want to make any decisions yet. I don’t want an official relationship, at least not yet. Call it more of a… a situationship.” Dream nodded.<br/>
“Yeah, no, I get it. I’m sorry for asking, that was dumb of me, I-” Y/N cut him off by gently grabbing his face and kissing him.<br/>
“I said not yet, not no.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOU GUYS WHY DON'T MY ITALICS WORK<br/>hope y'all liked this one!! it was so much fun to write that argument then kissing in the rain while sweater weather plays in the background part. i love writing romance.<br/>the first half of this was super serious and it still felt really short, so the second half was a necessity to make sure you guys had some comic relief.<br/>so excited to give you guys more of this!!! big plans, we have big big plans.<br/>don't expect another chapter today, but also don't be surprised if another one comes out lmao<br/>love you guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. He might be fruity, we don't know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you guys. YOU GUYS. we made a spotify playlist, it's amazing, you should go listen to it<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3NJ3hPV1SpoX2OFanIddHW?si=zzTzwsfiR8esxZEz4Zxr-Q<br/>thank you again for the constantly growing number of hits!! we hope that this nonsense brought you a smile<br/>this chapter is another big one for the story, guys, gals, and non-binary pals<br/>we love you guys, thank you so much for 1.2k and growing<br/>oh my god, edit, i forgot that this came out after midnight, my time! happy birthday to Tomathy, the biggest man there is!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,<br/>
Yesterday, Dream finally got me outside. I tried running away, all that good stuff, but he stopped me. Oh my Vikkstar, I love that boy… I still feel bad for ignoring him for five weeks straight, but everything seems to be normal. Dream won a footrace against the one and only Usain Bolt, somehow. After we got home, Dream sort of… asked me out. I really wanted to say yes, but… I don’t know, I still have more dates to go on. We’ll see what happens, I guess.</p><p> Y/N sighed, setting her Kung Fu Panda 2 DVDs down. She sat up straight in bed, mentally preparing for today’s date with Jschlatt. She stood up and walked over to her closet. With a heavy sigh, Y/N pulled out the maid dress. After putting the dress on, brushing her hair, and doing her makeup, Y/N was ready for whatever Schlatt had planned. She walked out of her room and ran into Dream.<br/>
“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, hi,” Y/N said.<br/>
“Hi.” Dream smiled at her. “You look… dressed up.”<br/>
“Yeah, I hate it, too,” Y/N sighed.<br/>
“I never said I didn’t like it…” Dream said as he walked away. Y/N stood in the hallway, blushing furiously, when Schlatt came up to her.<br/>
“Nice tits,” He said, nodding at her.<br/>
“Thanks. I like your tits, too,” Y/N replied nonchalantly. Schlatt was taken aback by her response, obviously thinking about how fruity Y/N is.<br/>
“Thanks, I guess… So, you ready to go out?”<br/>
“Yeah. Where are we going today?”<br/>
“I dunno. What do women like to do?” Y/N just stared at him. “Let’s just fucking go to the mall or something, then. They have good pretzels there.” Schaltt started to walk down the stairs, taking a drink from a water bottle that was definitely not filled with water. Y/N reluctantly followed him down the stairs, concerned about what this date was going to be like. She loved Eret to death, and Y/N trusted their judgment, but a maid dress?<br/>
When they got down to the car, Schlatt tried to get into the driver’s side.<br/>
“Uh, maybe not?” Y/N said, attempting to push him out of the way.<br/>
“I have no problem with that,” Schlatt said as he walked to the passenger side. Once they were both in the car, Y/N drove to the mall. Schlatt blared the radio, tipsily singing along to “The One That Got Away” by Katy Perry. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Y/N found it entertaining.<br/>
Once they arrived, Schlatt walked with Y/N into the mall. Y/N couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her... She brushed it off - it would make sense that people were watching her, she was wearing a maid dress in public. They wandered around a few stores when Schlatt saw a pretzel stand and had to have one. He bought Y/N a pretzel, and they sat down in the small outdoor courtyard. They talked about maid dresses while they ate; which stores had the best quality, design, and customer service. Y/N still felt the unnatural feeling that someone was watching her.<br/>
“Schlatt, I don’t want to sound like a crazy person, but the entire time we’ve been here, I’ve felt like someone has been watching me.”<br/>
“You don’t sound crazy, I feel like people are watching me all the time,” Schlatt said, taking another drink from his “water” bottle.<br/>
“Very comforting,” Y/N muttered. She looked around as discreetly as she could, trying to see if she recognized anyone in the courtyard. She noticed a young man with light brown hair who was also wearing a maid dress duck down behind the bushes.<br/>
“Is that…? Schlatt, did I just see Weston fucking Koury?”<br/>
“Maybe! Fuck if I know,” Schlatt uselessly replied. Y/N stared at the bushes that maybe-Weston had hidden behind. She went back to eating her pretzel, still keeping an eye out for Weston.<br/>
Y/N and Schlatt went back to eating and talking about the best maid dresses. As they were getting up to throw away their garbage, someone grabbed Y/N by the wrist and punched her in the face. Being the badass that she is, Y/N punched her attacker back.<br/>
“WHAT THE FUCK, YOU BROKE MY NOSE!”<br/>
“YOU HIT ME FIRST, MOTHERFUCKER!”<br/>
“Ladies, ladies, break it up, you both look lovely in your maid dresses,” Schlatt said. Y/N looked at the person who had hit her - it was Weston Koury.<br/>
“Weston, why the fuck did you punch me?”<br/>
“Because I’M the only one that Schlatt buys maid dresses for!”<br/>
“Eret bought me this!”<br/>
“Oh.” Suddenly, a flash of green came streaking in front of Y/N, tackling Weston to the ground.<br/>
“What the fuck-” Y/N was cut off by Weston screaming. Schlatt dragged Y/N away, as somebody was calling the police.<br/>
“Are you seriously gonna let your boyfriend get beaten up by Dream?”<br/>
“Honestly? Yeah, that’s kinda hot.” They ran to the car, and Schlatt forced his way drunkenly into the driver’s seat and managed to drive them semi-safely home.<br/>
Y/N paced anxiously up and down the hallway, wearing her plaid green pajama pants and her dream hoodie that smelled like him in an attempt to calm her nerves. Wilbur tried to intervene in her pacing by singing her song about Jared. When that didn’t work, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stop.<br/>
“Y/N, what’s wrong?”<br/>
“Dream hasn’t come home for hours. Schlatt and I came back forever ago, Dream should’ve been here by now.”<br/>
“It’s ok, Y/N. He’ll come home soon. What happened at the mall?”<br/>
“Dream fucking beat the shit out of Weston because Weston punched me because he thought Schlatt had bought me a maid dress.”<br/>
“Kinda hot,” Wilbur muttered under his breath.<br/>
“I’m sorry, what was that, Wilbur?”<br/>
“Nothing, I’m not- I’m not gay.” He picked up his guitar and left, singing once more about Jared. Y/N began to pace again when her phone rang. It was a number she didn’t recognize.<br/>
“Hello? Who is this?”<br/>
“Y/N?” Said a familiar voice. “It’s Dream. I’m uh… I’m kind of in trouble.”<br/>
“Oh, Vikkstar, where are you?”<br/>
“I’m um, sort of in jail. Can you come bail me out?”<br/>
“Oh my- yes, of course, I’ll be there soon.” She hung up, ran into her room to put some mom jeans and her docs on, and ran out of the door as fast as she could. She got into the car, turned on her Spotify, and sped away to the police station, “Mr. Loverman” blasting through her speakers.<br/>
“Gotta speedrun this shit,” Y/N muttered, going well past the speed limit to get to Dream as fast as she could. She finally got to the police station just as the song changed to “i wanna be your girlfriend.”<br/>
“I’m here to bail Dream- I mean Clay out of jail.”<br/>
“Alright. It seems that his fees have already been paid, so I’ll take you back there to get him out.” Y/N anxiously followed the officer into the back of the station. The cells were empty except for the man with the dirty hair in a green hoodie who stood, waiting for Y/N. The officer unlocked the cell and left the room, instructing them not to do anything illegal back there. Y/N ran up to Dream and hugged him.<br/>
“You’re such an idiot,” She laughed.<br/>
“As if I was gonna let that twink punch you and get away with it.”<br/>
“Why were you even there?”<br/>
“I don’t trust Schlatt,” He said simply. Y/N sighed and pulled away from their embrace.<br/>
“Dream, can I.. or, I guess, can we talk about what you asked me the other night?”<br/>
“I mean, I guess? What even is there to talk about?”<br/>
“I…” Y/N sighed. “Dream, I’m gonna be kind of a mess, so bear with me. I have not been able to get you off my mind since our first date. I’m… I have been so scared of fucking everything up with you, but I honestly don’t care at this point. I want you to ruin my life, and it doesn't matter as long as I have you. And it doesn’t even matter if I’m not enough anymore, because I’m young and in love, so who the fuck cares anymore. It’s you, and I think it’s always been you, Dream.” Y/N stared up at him, his beautiful green eyes meeting her deep blue ones,<br/>
“Y/N, I-”<br/>
“And I understand if I’ve already fucked everything up, I’ll leave this alone, but I just needed to tell you.” Dream smiled at her.<br/>
“Y/N, I didn’t say this to you last night, but I won’t stop until I make you mine. It’s impossible to get you out of my mind, no matter what I do. You make everything so much better. I don’t think you understand how much I care about you. Knowing that I was making you stressed by being here made this so much worse. I wanna be the one that makes your day, Y/N. I don’t want anything to come between you and I. So, if you’re ready to do this,” Dream laced his fingers through Y/N’s, “I’ve been ready since day one.” Y/N looked from their hands to his eyes and nodded slightly. He picked her up and gently kissed her. Y/N was happier than she had been since she’d gotten to the mansion. She was unable to stop smiling, even as Dream was trying to kiss her.<br/>
“You’re so fucking cute,” He said, his forehead against Y/N’s.<br/>
“I love you,” Y/N said.<br/>
“I love you, too,” Dream replied, grinning like an idiot. Their moment was interrupted by the officer coming into the holding area.<br/>
“Look, I’m about to get off my shift, could you hurry it up?” Slightly embarrassed, Dream carefully set Y/N down. She held onto his arm as they walked out to the car, both of them comfortable with the silence. Dream drove them home, one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding Y/N’s hand.<br/>
When they got home, everyone else was asleep already.<br/>
“I’m gonna get out of these clothes. I’ll meet you in your room for a movie?” Dream said.<br/>
“Yeah, that sounds great.” Dream smiled at Y/N as he walked up the stairs, their fingers laced together like they were meant to fit together. Dream went into his room.<br/>
“Gimme five minutes and I’ll meet you.” Dream disappeared into his room with one last love-struck smile at Y/N. She walked into her own room, unable to get the smile off of her face. She changed into simple pajamas, her favorite sweats, a white tank top, and Dream’s brown flannel. She turned on the TV, sat on the edge of her bed, and waited for Dream. He quietly knocked on her door.<br/>
“Come in,” She laughed. He opened the door, and his smile returned as soon as he saw Y/N.<br/>
“Hi,” he said as he sat down next to her.<br/>
“Hi,” Y/N replied. They sat there for a moment, just taking each other in.<br/>
“You’re so beautiful,” Dream said after a moment. Y/N blushed slightly.<br/>
“Is there something you wanna watch?” She asked, unsure how to respond to the compliment.<br/>
“I don’t really care,” he said, “I’m just happy to be around you.” he scooped Y/N into his arms and held her close as she picked Sleeping Beauty.<br/>
“Is this ok?”<br/>
“I said anything’s fine,” Dream replied, kissing the top of her head. Y/N smiled and turned her head upwards to kiss Dream.<br/>
“I love you,” He said.<br/>
“I love you more,” Y/N replied.<br/>
“Not possible,” He laughed. They stayed there for the rest of the night, not wanting to lose a moment together from sleep. They did eventually fall asleep to Cinderella, Dream holding Y/N as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wONdEr wHat'S gOnNA hAppEn NeXT :0<br/>i am a SUCKER for the falling hard and fast thing, i love it so bad<br/>we read through the other chapters last night and BOY, WAS THAT A WILD RIDE. we remembered almost none of that. we had planned on a COMPLETELY different ending, i don't know if you could tell.<br/>hope you guys enjoy the playlist!!! the art on the cover thing (i'm very technical) was drawn by me, inspired by last chapter's kiss in the rain while sweater weather played in the background scene. we're still gonna be adding music to it as we keep writing :)<br/>we aren't the biggest schlatt fans, idk if you knew that lmao<br/>y/n's kinda fruity<br/>i'm drawing a new cover for the playlist. it's pretty cute lmao<br/>we love you guys so much like oh my vikkstar you guys are amazing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Author Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>holy- 1.5K THAT'S INSANE<br/>i assume you guys like this????? i hope you do?????<br/>this chapter is a lil different, we'll be going back to normal chapter structure after this one<br/>oh god, this chapter is almost 10 pages long on the doc we're using-</p><p>inspired by 'tattoos together' by lauv. it's pretty darn good, y'all should listen to it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,<br/>	I had a very… eventful day yesterday. To sum it up, I went on my fourth date, with Schlatt, and Weston Koury punched me in the face, so I broke his nose, then Dream came out of nowhere and beat the shit out of Weston. Schlatt forced me to go home, leaving both of our boyfriends in the mall. Dream, like an idiot, got arrested, so I had to go and bail him out. We talked for a while, and… I went back on my decision the other night. I love him, and I don’t think that going on “dates” with other people is going to affect our relationship. </p><p>	Y/N woke up, still in Dream’s arms. She smiled to herself, remembering yesterday’s events. She found Dream’s hand and laced their fingers together.<br/>“Oh, hi, I didn’t know you were awake,” Dream said. <br/>“How long were you awake?” <br/>“Not long.” He was playing with her hair with his free hand. “And even if I had been awake for a while, it doesn’t matter. You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up.” Y/N smiled up at him. <br/>“You are such a dork,” She laughed.<br/>“Yeah, you love me, though.”<br/>“Yeah, I do,” Y/N kissed him softly. “I think that we should get ready for today now.” Dream groaned in response, pulling Y/N closer to him.<br/>“I’m so comfy, though…” <br/>“Me, too, but I think I have another date to go on today,” Y/N said.<br/>“Now that is where you’re wrong,” Dream said<br/>“What do you mean? I have my date with Wilbur today.”<br/>“Nope! I talked to him and Jáck Mänîfœld, you and I are going away for a few days.”<br/>“I’m still confused,” Y/N sat up and looked at Dream, “What do you mean ‘going away?’”<br/>“I mean that we are getting out of Wyoming, just for a few days. I think it would be good for both of us to get out of this house for a bit. If you don’t want to go, I get it, I did kind of spring this on you, so-”<br/>“Are you kidding me? That sounds amazing! Where are we going?”<br/>“Well, I was thinking Portland?”<br/>“That sounds amazing,” Y/N said. Dream smiled and kissed her on the forehead.<br/>“Let’s get packed, then.” Dream got up to pack, leaving Y/N alone in her room. Y/N got up and opened her closet to find a pale yellow suitcase on the top shelf. <br/>“This dummy really did think of everything,” She muttered to herself, an endeared smile on her face. Y/N pulled a few outfits out of her closet. She pulled out multiple choices so she could choose based on how she felt that day. She started folding the clothes and slowly placed them in her suitcase, she continued packing accessories, makeup, shoes, and everything else that she’d need. After she was done Y/N put on an open-cut tank top tied together by white lace, brown corduroy pants, Dream’s oversized brown flannel, black platformed docs, some beaded and gemstone rings, and some mushroom earrings and necklace. <br/>When she’d gotten everything packed and ready and her suitcase was ready to go by her door, Y/N reached for the necklace that Dream had gotten her; but it wasn’t around her neck. Assuming that she had taken it off before bed or a shower, she looked around her bathroom and nightstand, but the necklace was nowhere to be found. Y/N began tearing her room apart, desperate to find it. <br/>	Her room was a mess - her drawers pulled out and strewn across the floors, her bedding thrown everywhere, and Y/N herself was in the corner of the room, knees to her chest in panic. <br/>Dream came into her room to check on her packing status and was shocked at the mess that greeted him.<br/>“Y/N? Are you in here?”<br/>“I’m over here,” Y/N said quietly. He knelt down in front of her, gently putting his hand on her knee.<br/>“What happened?” Y/N took a shaky breath.<br/>“I… I lost the necklace you gave me…” <br/>“Hey, it’s ok. I’ll help you find it, but let’s clean up in here.” Dream stood up, holding his hand out to Y/N. She took it, and he pulled her into a hug.<br/>“It’s ok, I promise.” They put her room back together while carefully looking for her necklace, they couldn't find it, but Dream promised to buy her a new one on their trip.  <br/>After they were done looking and Y/N had calmed down, they headed to Portland, Oregon. It was roughly a 16-hour drive, so they had a lot of time to talk. Around 4 hours in, they had finished the playlist that Dream made for them. Dream turned down the stereo and put one hand on Y/N's thigh, the other on the steering wheel. They started talking about all the things they wanted to do in Portland, Dream laughing at Y/N’s adorable excitement. They had been on the road for 6 hours, and yet, she wasn't bored. She’d never connected so well with a person, nor had she been so happy to see someone each day. Y/N constantly had Dream on her mind. She was terrified of the feelings that hadn’t been with her since her first boyfriend died in a fire, and she was scared to fully believe that she was in love with Dream. Y/N slept for another 3 hours, then they turned on Y/N's music, since Dream’s playlist consisted of two songs… 10 hours of speedrunning music and Heat Waves - Y/N wasn’t convinced that Dream was fully over George. <br/>“So, how much longer until we’re there?” Y/N asked, taking a sip of her iced coffee. <br/>“Uh, like six hours, maybe seven depending on how many stops we make.”<br/>“Cool cool cool,” she said, going to put her coffee back in the cupholder. They went over a bump, or maybe a dead body, and Y/N spilled her coffee on him by accident. <br/>“Oh, fuck, your hoodie! I’m so sorry,” She reached into the glove box and grabbed a few handfuls of napkins. <br/>“Don’t worry about it, there’s a gas station a little further ahead, I’ll stop and change.”<br/>“Ok, I’m still sorry.”<br/>“It’s fine, Y/N,” he said, laughing, “I have plenty of these hoodies.” They arrived at the gas station a few minutes later. Dream got out and riffled through the trunk, looking for his bags while Y/N went inside the convenience store to buy some snacks. Y/N got back out to the car first, so she sat in the driver’s seat, figuring that Dream could rest for the last chunk of the drive. She waited for a few minutes, scrolling through Twitter while she waited. Dream got into the passenger seat next to her.<br/>“Ready to go?”<br/>“Yeah,” She said, turning to look at him. “Y-you actually have arms?” <br/>“What- Yes, I have arms, what are you talking about?”<br/>“I’ve never seen you wear something other than hoodies or long-sleeved shirts…” <br/>“I love you, but I genuinely do not know how to respond to that.” He reached to buckle his seat belt, Y/N watching him with extreme confusion. Dream pulled his seatbelt with his opposite arm, and Y/N grabbed his arm.<br/>“What the fuck are you doing?”<br/>“MOTHERFUCKER, YOU HAVE TATTOOS?”<br/>“...Yes…” Y/N continued to hold his arm, shocked that he had arms and tattoos. <br/>“Y/N, I think we should get going now…” Dream said, attempting to pull his arm from her.<br/>“No, I don’t understand. I don’t get it, how did I not know that you have tattoos?” She continued studying his arm, admiring the intricate details. <br/>“Ok, I’m done,” She said, dropping his arm. “My head hurts. Do you have any other tattoos I need to know about?” <br/>“I’ll show you when we get to the hotel,” Dream laughed. Y/N drove out of the gas station. <br/>“If we talk about this any more, I might have an aneurysm.” She turned her Spotify on, turning up the volume on ‘Your New  Boyfriend.’ They drove for a few more hours, singing along to Y/N’s Spotify until Dream fell asleep. She turned the volume down, careful not to wake him. Dream slept for two hours, until Y/N had to wake him up.<br/>“Dream, we’re almost to Portland, where’s the hotel?”<br/>“You think I know?” He fell back asleep. <br/>Y/N, not knowing what to do, pulled into a La Quinta Inn. She shook Dream to wake him up, and they headed in. They grabbed their bags and headed to their room. They threw their things onto the bed and both passed out after being on the road for 16 hours straight. <br/>Y/N woke up to the sound of water running, she sat up, confused, but remembered it was Dream. She realized that she fell asleep in her clothes, so she decided after Dream, she’d take a shower. After that, they could plan out the day, since they basically left on a whim. She heard the water stop so Y/N got ready to go next, grabbing the outfit for the day. Dream came out with the towel around his waist when she saw it… He had a lot of tattoos. Y/N just stared at him, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. <br/>“Can I help you?” Dream asked, drying his hair with a separate towel. <br/>“I- Motherfucker, how many tattoos do you have?”<br/>“I dunno, like 13, maybe?” Y/N was still staring at him. <br/>“What?” Dream laughed. <br/>“How did you get hotter?” Dream just laughed and walked over to his suitcase, grabbing some clothes. Still astonished that he had so many tattoos, and that he had arms, Y/N walked to the bathroom to go shower. After she got out, she dried off and put on her outfit. She put on a pair of blue jean high-waisted shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, a crocheted cropped forest green halter top, a pair of black high-top converses. She walked out and saw that Dream, for once, wasn’t in a hoodie and sweats. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of light brown Converse.<br/>“I’m still a little shocked that you own clothes that aren’t your own merch,” Y/N commented.<br/>“Glad to know that you think so highly of me, Y/N,” Dream replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. She laughed. <br/>“So, our first night in Portland! Where are we going on this fine afternoon?”<br/>“I figured we could just take a short walk, see the area we’re staying in.”<br/>“Sounds good to me,” Y/N replied. Dream grabbed her hand, and together, they walked out into the busy Portland street.<br/>	They walked for a while, passing small businesses, many no-waste stores, various types of restaurants, and eventually stopping at Powell’s bookstore.<br/>“Holy shit, this place is huge,” Dream muttered as they walked inside the high-ceilinged bookstore. <br/>“I know, it’s amazing,” Y/N said, gaping at the bookshelves. They walked around the store, admiring the seemingly infinite genres of books. After an hour or so of walking, Y/N had an armful of books to purchase. <br/>“Is this everything?” The cashier asked as Y/N carefully set her books down. <br/>“I think so, yeah,” Y/N said brightly. The cashier scanned the various books Y/N had grabbed; Red, White, and Royal Blue, Pride and Prejudice, Luckiest Girl Alive, and the princess saves herself in this one. <br/>“That’ll be $50.34,” The cashier said. Y/N began to pull her wallet out, but Dream had already handed the cashier his wallet. Y/N glared at him. The cashier put Y/N’s books in a bag, and Dream and Y/N left the store. <br/>“I can pay for my own book, you know.”<br/>“And? I can’t do something nice for my girlfriend?” Y/N rolled her eyes.<br/>“Yeah, I guess. Thank you, then.” <br/>“You’re welcome. Now, it’s almost 5:00, I’m thinking we go get some dinner.”<br/>“Oh my Vikkstar, I’m starving. Where do you wanna eat?”<br/>“I didn’t plan this far ahead.” He pulled his phone out and looked something up. “Uh, there’s a place with a review saying it’s the ‘best food you’ll ever eat,’” He said.<br/>“Sounds good to me. Let’s trust a stranger on the internet.” Dream led Y/N through the city until they arrived outside of the Willow Restaurant. <br/>	They went inside and were sat down right away. The restaurant wasn’t very busy, so the waitress asked them for their orders fairly quickly. Y/N got salmon croquettes, and Dream got chicken. They were just talking and laughing, enjoying their meal and being away from the chaos of the mansion. They finished eating and Dream, yet again, paid for everything. <br/>“Ok, I’m paying for the next thing,” Y/N told him as they left the restaurant. <br/>“I don’t know about that,” Dream replied, taking her hand as they wandered the unfamiliar streets. Y/N sighed, leaning her head on Dream’s shoulder as they walked. <br/>“Thank you for this. It’s nice to just be away from it all, especially after what happened.”<br/>“Of course,” he replied. They walked for a while longer, comfortable in their silence.<br/>“Babe,” said a loud girl from across the street to her girlfriend, “Let’s get tattoos together!” Her girlfriend laughed and followed her into the tattoo studio. <br/>	Dream and Y/N walked back to their hotel, exhausted from their day. As soon as Dream had closed the door, Y/N had fallen on the bed. <br/>“I’m so tired,” she whined. <br/>“Me, too,” Dream replied, sitting next to her on the bed. <br/>“Dream?” Y/N asked.<br/>“Yeah?” He responded<br/>“What if we got matching tattoos? I’ll pay for them and everything… I just want something to remember this trip forever.”<br/>“You know they hurt, right? Like a lot-”<br/>Y/N stopped Dream mid-sentence and lifted up her shorts to reveal her thighs where she had 3 tattoos - a stamp, a rainbow, and an orange on the branch. Then, she stood up and lifted her top to show the tattoo of butterflies she had on her ribcage.<br/>“Yeah, I know they hurt, dummy.” Dream stared at her. <br/>“Motherfucker, you have tattoos?” He asked in a mocking tone. Y/N jokingly pushed his shoulder and he fell dramatically back onto the bed. <br/>“Yes,” She replied, sitting back down, “I have tattoos. I think matching tattoos would be cute,” She said, trying not to let her embarrassment show. She looked down at Dream, who was still laying down next to her. <br/>“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to, I just thought it might be a cute idea-”<br/>“No, we should do it.” He looked up at her. “I think it’s a great idea, Y/N.” He sat up and kissed her forehead. “What tattoos were you thinking?”<br/>“Just something simple,” she said. “I saw a really cute thing, I’ll show it to you later.”<br/>“Alright. Wanna watch a movie and go to sleep?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m exhausted,” Y/N said with a laugh. She stood up, stretched, grabbed her pajamas from her suitcase, and changed in the bathroom. The two of them settled down after selecting John Mulaney’s ‘Kid Gorgeous at Radio City’ on Netflix, Dream holding Y/N as he had done for what felt like forever. <br/>	At some point, they’d fallen asleep during the movie. Y/N woke up before Dream, but she was content to stay in his arms until he woke up. She carefully reached for the remote and played ‘the half of it’ on Netflix. Dream started to wake up halfway through the movie. <br/>“How long have you been awake?” Dream asked Y/N.<br/>“Oh, not long.”<br/>“Good.” He held Y/N closer, watching the last half of the movie with her. At the end of it, Y/N looked up at Dream. <br/>“So, what’s our plan for today?” Y/N asked.<br/>“Well, I was thinking we could get those tattoos you were talking about last night,” He replied.<br/>“For real?”<br/>“Yeah! I think it’s a really good idea,” Dream said. Y/N smiled and grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to her. <br/>“So for the tattoos, I was thinking this.” She pulled up a picture of a simple tattoo - a small red ring around one of each person’s finger. “The red string of fate,” Y/N said, “Her pinky and his thumb. So, according to Chinese legend, people who are destined to be together are attached by an invisible red string. It connects them, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. I thought it was really cute and I thought of you when I saw it.” Dream smiled and kissed the top of her head. <br/>“I really like that idea, Y/N.” Y/N grinned.<br/>“I’m glad. Now, let’s go get dressed and we’ll head out.” Y/N got up and grabbed her outfit for the day - a lime green sweater underneath light blue denim overalls with pale purple converse. <br/>“Alright, you ready?” Dream asked when she stepped out of the bathroom. “There’s a tattoo place that’s open after lunch today, walk-ins are fine. Figured we could walk around for a while first, then get lunch and our matching tattoos,” He pulled Y/N close to him, his arms around her waist. Y/N stood on her toes and kissed him.<br/>“I love you,” she said.<br/>“I love you too.” <br/>	They walked outside, walking down the street and looking for a good breakfast place. They both had Denny’s PTSD, so that restaurant was out of the question. They settled on a small restaurant called Pine State Biscuits. They ate breakfast, which was delicious, and Y/N was able to pay for the meal before Dream could give the waitress his credit card. <br/>	After breakfast, they wandered the city for a while, stopping occasionally at parks to mildly traumatize some children (“Techno would be disappointed if I hadn’t traumatized at least one orphan,” Y/N had explained). They continued to walk around the city, stopping at many small businesses, until lunch rolled around. <br/>“What do you want for lunch?” Y/N asked.<br/>“I have no idea,” Dream replied. “Breakfast was so filling.”<br/>“I know… Do you just wanna head over to the tattoo place?”<br/>“Yeah, let’s go!” Dream led Y/N through the busy streets until they stood outside of the New Rose Tattoo building.<br/>“Google had really great reviews on this place, and even though this tattoo is super small, we gotta support those small businesses.” Y/N smiled at Dream.<br/>“I’m so excited.”<br/>“Me, too,” He replied as they walked inside. <br/>“Hi, how can I help you?” Asked the woman at the counter. <br/>“I called earlier this morning, we were hoping to get tattoos today.”<br/>“Oh, I remember! Clay, right? We aren’t very busy, so you two should be fine. Follow me.” She led them into the back portion of the parlor. <br/>“Anybody specific you guys want today?”<br/>“No preference,” Y/N replied. <br/>“Alrighty, then! What do you two want today?” Y/N pulled her phone out and showed the woman what she and Dream had agreed on. <br/>“Oh, I can do that no problem. It’ll be about $100 for the both of you, that ok?” Dream nodded at her. “Cool beans! You two just sit down and I’ll get everything together.” She walked out of the room, leaving Dream and Y/N waiting with excitement. <br/>“You’re 100% you wanna do this?” Y/N asked Dream.<br/>“Yes, of course.” He grabbed her hand. “I love you.”<br/>“I love you, too,” she laughed. The woman, Dani, came back into the room. <br/>“All right! Let’s get this started.” She had Dream sit in the chair first, asking him about the exact color and placement. After everything was figured out, Dani got started. Y/N tried her hardest not to laugh as Dream winced from the needle. Once everyone was satisfied with Dani’s work, Y/N sat down next. She gave Dani her hand, and Dani got to work right away. Y/N maintained eye contact with Dream the entire time, not wincing once. <br/>	Dani led them back up front to pay. Y/N made Dream agree to split the money after some difficulty. <br/>“You two are perfect for each other,” Dani said as she put the cash in the register. Dream laughed. <br/>“Thank you for the tattoos! We’ll leave good reviews,” He said as he walked, hand in hand, outside with Y/N. <br/>	They decided to spend the rest of the day in their hotel, happy to just be alone together before they left. <br/>“I am not ready to go back tomorrow,” Y/N said as she pulled her hoodie out of her suitcase. <br/>“Me neither,” Dream replied. “Maybe we’ll go on another vacation soon.”<br/>“That would be amazing,” Y/N said, falling dramatically onto the bed. She laid there for a moment, then sat up. “Don’t they have a pool here?” <br/>“Uh, yeah, I think so,” Dream answered, pulling a bright green hoodie over his head.<br/>“We should go swimming before we leave.”<br/>“Let’s do that tonight, there are probably families in the pool right now.”<br/>“Good point,” she said, and promptly laid back down. “You were a total baby with the tattoo today, by the way. It was so funny,” Y/N teased.<br/>“You were weirdly intense about it,” Dream replied, sitting next to her. <br/>“If I hadn’t been making eye contact with you to prove that I’m not a baby, I would’ve been crying.” Dream laughed his iconic tea kettle laugh and laid down next to Y/N. <br/>“You are absolutely ridiculous,” he said. <br/>“Oh, shut up,” Y/N said, but she was laughing. “I am exhausted yet again. I’m gonna take a nap.”<br/>“A nap actually sounds pretty good right now,” Dream said. He turned The Office on and pulled Y/N closer to him. She yawned, her sleepiness intensified by the familiarity of Dream’s arms around her. <br/>	They woke up later that night, at around 6:30, The Office on autoplay in the background. <br/>“Good morning,” Y/N said, as Dream was already awake. <br/>“It’s a little late to be morning,” He replied. <br/>“Whatever. Do you still wanna go swimming?”<br/>“I’d love that.” He got up and grabbed swim trunks from his suitcase. He went into the bathroom to change and came out with two bright white towels. Y/N sat up in bed, admiring his tattoos. He smiled as he noticed her watching him.<br/>“Go get your swim stuff on,” he laughed. Y/N grabbed her swimsuit, a simple two-piece with a black top and high-waisted, sunflower print bottoms. She walked out of the bathroom, going to put her outfit from the day in the accumulating pile of dirty clothes by their suitcases. Dream was sitting on the bed, watching her as she walked around the room.<br/>“What?” Y/N asked as she noticed him.<br/>“You’re just so pretty.” He answered simply. “You ready to go down to the pool?”<br/>“Yeah,” Y/N said, still grinning like an idiot from his compliment. <br/>	They walked down to the pool, hand in hand, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was warm outside, surprising for Oregon weather. They arrived at the empty pool, and Dream set the towels down on a chair. Y/N sat down at the edge, not wanting to get in yet. Dream, however, jumped into the pool as soon as the towels were out of splashing radius. He swam over to Y/N, who was still sitting on the edge, water dripping from his hair. <br/>“Are you planning on swimming at all?”<br/>“Yes, just not yet.”<br/>“Okay,” Dream said, slowly swimming closer to her. He propped his arms up on the concrete surrounding the pool. “How long is it gonna take you to get in here?”<br/>“I don’t know, I’ll get in when I feel like it,” Y/N said, laughing. <br/>“Alright,” Dream answered. He leaned in and kissed Y/N softly. Without warning, Y/N was pulled into the pool by her tea kettle of a boyfriend. <br/>“You motherfucker!” Y/N yelled at him, splashing water in his face. She was laughing, though. <br/>“That was amazing,” Dream replied, still laughing hysterically. <br/>“You and I have very different definitions of amazing,” Y/N replied. “I’m gonna get you back for that, just wait.”<br/>“I’d like to see you try,” Dream said mockingly. <br/>“It won’t be tonight, it might not even be tomorrow. But it’ll happen. Watch your back, green boy.”<br/>“That was low!” He splashed water at her. They continued to mess around in the pool, laughing and talking with the occasional splash of water. <br/>	They walked back up to their hotel room after an hour, when the exhaustion began to set in again. Dream helped Y/N out of the pool and wrapped her in the soft, dry towel. They went back upstairs and took turns showering. Once they were both clean and dry, they settled down for their last night alone together. They continued watching The Office until they fell asleep once again. <br/>	The next morning, Y/N was woken up by Dream getting out of bed and grabbing his phone. <br/>“What’s up, Big Q?” A pause. “Oh, ok. We’ll start heading home soon.” Another, shorter, pause. “It’s like 17 hours, give or take. Alright. See you guys later, then.” He hung up.<br/>“Time to go back already?” Y/N asked.<br/>“Yeah… Let’s get packed up and head out.” Y/N got out of bed, got her last clean outfit - black leggings, an off-white tank top, and Dream’s light brown flannel - and began shoving her dirty clothes into her now empty suitcase. They were packed up and ready to go before 9:00. They checked out of the hotel, but their suitcases in the trunk, and set out for the mansion. <br/>	After gas and snack stops, a spilled water bottle, a few arguments about music, and very inconsistent traffic, they were back at Jáck Mänîfœld’s mansion. They were greeted outside the car by Niki, Wilbur, Tommy, Karl, Dadaza, Motheret, Slimecicle, and Big Daddy Quackity. Dream and Y/N were excited to be home and see everyone, but they were also exhausted from the drive. Y/N went up to her room and threw her suitcase in the corner. She was about to fall onto her bed and go to sleep when she heard a soft knock on the door. She opened it and saw Wilbur standing there.<br/>“Hi, Wilbur, what’s up?” <br/>“Nothing much, I just wanted to see if there was anything I could get you before you went to sleep.” Y/N smiled.<br/>“Thank you, but I think I’m okay for now.”<br/>“Alright. I hope you sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow for our date.” He walked out of Y/N’s doorway, and she immediately fell onto her bed, sleep coming as soon as she pulled the covers over herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they live in a perfect world, meaning the office is still on netflix  &gt;:(<br/>we're really obsessed with dream, especially me. i am a simp for a man with no face, it's not ok<br/>i feel really concerned for the four people who have bookmarked this, are you okay? like fr??<br/>we hope that our portrayal of oregon was ok, we did many google searches lmao<br/>i don't know what people do vacations<br/>i also don't know how tattoos work<br/>we love you guys soooooo much!! thank you, for the billionth time, for reading this nonsense<br/>there was really no other way to title this chapter, you guys. we wrote this as some self-indulgent bs<br/>also i'm so sorry, spotify is stupid and it made the playlist secret for some reason? idk what's up with that, but it should be good now<br/>also sorry that this one took so long to get out, life has been....... interesting of late. we'll try and post more often as we get back into normal dates n stuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I'm hungry for Love, I'm hungry for Pork, I'm hungry for Everything in Between, and that's the Sooty Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1.7K HITS SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH<br/>y'all really popping off<br/>enjoy these two chapters posted back-to-back, lovelies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,<br/>
I went to Portland with Dream over the weekend. It was amazing to get away from the chaos of the mansion and spend time together alone. We got matching tattoos, just something simple. I really do love Dream. Today, though, I start going on dates again. We’ll see how that goes, I guess. </p><p>Y/N woke up at around 10:30 the next morning, alone for the first time in a while. She got dressed in a pale yellow sweater tucked into light blue mom jeans with a chunky belt, white docs, and a dark red beanie.<br/>
She opened her door and ran into Dream, who was about to knock.<br/>
“Oh, hi,” she smiled at him. “What’s up?”<br/>
“Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were awake yet.” He pulled Y/N into a hug. “I had a lot of fun this weekend.”<br/>
“Me, too,” Y/N said, hugging him back. “I love you.”<br/>
“I love you, too.” He kissed the top of her head and let her go. “Have fun on your ‘date’ with Wilbur,” he teased as he walked away. Y/N rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs, meeting Wilbur by the front door.<br/>
“You ready?” He asked her. Y/N nodded, and Wilbur opened the door and led Y/N out to the car.<br/>
“So, where are we heading,” Y/N asked as she and Wilbur got into the car.<br/>
“There really isn’t much to do in Wyoming, as it isn’t real, so I was thinking we just pick some food up and go for a drive.”<br/>
“Sounds good to me.” Wilbur pulled out of the driveway and turned the radio on. They drove for a while, neither of them really sure what to say, until Wilbur pulled into the Five Guys parking lot.<br/>
“Five Guys? What’s that?”<br/>
“They have really good burgers. I like American food, and Ranboo said that this place is pretty good.”<br/>
“Huh…” Y/N said. She didn’t fully trust Ranboo’s judgment because he was now a part of the attic gremlins. Wilbur pulled into the drive-thru and ordered two cheeseburgers, a large fry, a cherry Coke, and a Sprite, as per Y/N’s request. Wilbur started driving out of town as soon as they left the parking lot.<br/>
“Where are we going?” Y/N asked through a mouthful of fries.<br/>
“Just driving around for a while. Sightseeing, y’know? Figured we could get blizzards from Dairy Queen and go somewhere after this.”<br/>
“That’s actually a really good plan,” Y/N replied.<br/>
“You don’t have to sound so surprised,” Wilbur laughed. He reached over and grabbed his burger from Y/N. She turned on her Spotify and played one of her favorite songs.<br/>
“Life isn’t quite what I thought I’d be when I was a kid on VoIP…” Y/N and Wilbur sang along to the music blaring through the speakers, laughing the whole time. They ate and listened to a few more songs while Wilbur drove through the limited scenery in the non-existent state of Wyoming. After about an hour, they started to head back into town.<br/>
“We should be back soon, do you know what you want from Dairy Queen?”<br/>
“Uh, probably just a Reese’s blizzard. What about you?”<br/>
“Oh, I’m just gonna get vanilla ice cream, the texture is better than a blizzard.” Y/N nodded, slightly confused. “Oh, I can’t really taste anything, so I base things off the texture.”<br/>
“Oh,” Y/N said simply. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence, Y/N’s Spotify playlist on shuffle.<br/>
After they arrived back in town and Wilbur had ordered their deserts, he began driving back towards the mansion.<br/>
“I thought we were going somewhere else?”<br/>
“We are, be patient,” Wilbur said. He pulled into the mansion’s driveway, but didn’t park. He kept driving on a dirt road, but stopped before they’d gotten anywhere that seemed worthwhile.<br/>
“Give me the ice cream,” Wilbur said as he got out of the car.<br/>
“What- why?” Y/N asked, confused.<br/>
“Just give them to me and wait here. I’ll be back in a sec.” Y/N slowly handed the ice cream to Wilbur, and he walked off. He came back a moment later and opened Y/N’s car door.<br/>
“Okay, I’m gonna lead you somewhere, no peeking.” He held his hand out to Y/N and she reluctantly took it. He helped her out of the car, and Y/N closed her eyes tightly.<br/>
“Okay, walk slowly… I won’t let you run into any trees.” Wilbur led Y/N carefully through the forest, keeping her away from trees and overgrown plant life.<br/>
After a few minutes of Y/N stumbling and Wilbur laughing as he led her, he told her to stop.<br/>
“Alright,” Wilbur said, letting go of Y/N’s hand, “Open.” Y/N opened her eyes and gasped slightly. She was standing on an old wooden dock looking out over a deep blue lake. The setting sun glinted off the softly rippling water, the painted sky reflected in the lake below her.<br/>
“Wilbur, how did you find this?”<br/>
“I go on walks a lot,” He said, sitting next to his guitar on the dock. “I get bored easily at the mansion, there’s not much to do there. Jared left me last year after the scene I caused in Disney World, you’re always hanging out with Dream, and Tommy’s constantly following Ranboo and Tubbo. I can’t play my guitar 24/7, either. I have a lot of free time on my hands”<br/>
“I’m sorry, Wil. Maybe we can start hanging out more,” Y/N suggested as she sat down across from Wilbur and his guitar.<br/>
“I’d like that,” He said, handing Y/N her ice cream. They sat there on the dock for a while, laughing and talking, Wilbur occasionally playing something on his guitar. They stayed there for a little over an hour, until the last rays of light disappeared over the horizon. With a sigh, Wilbur stood up and extended his hand to Y/N.<br/>
“You ready to head out? I’m getting kind of tired.” Y/N nodded and took his hand. She held onto his arm as they walked back, the two of them still giggling at the other’s jokes. They got back in the car, and Wilbur drove back to the mansion.<br/>
They went inside, and Wilbur walked Y/N up to her room.<br/>
“Wanna hang out some more tonight?”<br/>
“Yeah, I’d like that,” Y/N replied, smiling. She went into her room and put on an oversized blue t-shirt and black sweats. She walked out of her room and was greeted by Wilbur, his guitar still in hand. The two of them walked downstairs together and settled on the couch. Y/N turned another Disney movie on, Brave, and sat down next to Wilbur. More tired than she had realized, Y/N fell asleep quickly with Wilbur’s arm around her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short chapters, these two, but 15 is gonna be long as heck<br/>im a wilbur simp, what can i say<br/>love u guys muah<br/>also how did we get to 1.7k??? y'all sharing this or somethin?? if so, PLEASE tell me how you did, that'd be so funny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Guys Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y'all ain't ready for this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear diary,<br/>
Yesterday, I had my date with Wilbur. We got some Five Guys, which was surprisingly good, and drove around for a while. We stopped at the lake in the forest and ate and talked for a while. I actually kind of like Wilbur, to be honest. He’s really sweet, and he can sing really well. I wouldn’t mind hanging out with him some more. I feel kind of… guilty. I’m with Dream, but I think I might have feelings for Wil. Either way, as much as I might like Wilbur, I really love Dream. I guess we’ll see what happens.<br/>
Y/N woke up to the sun in her eyes, it was a nice day out, till she realized she had another date. She walked upstairs to go check whose number was her date today when she saw him standing there… The sexy gremlin in her doorway.<br/>
“Hola, Mamacita, are you ready for our date today?” He asked.<br/>
Suddenly, her mood switched, and she actually was excited to hang out with him today.<br/>
“Um no, not yet. Hold on, let me go get ready. I'll meet you downstairs in, like, half an hour.”<br/>
And with that, Y/N shut her door and went to her closet. After looking through all her clothes, she chose a baggy grey t-shirt, some blue jean shorts, a pair of black converse, and a black beanie. After getting dressed and putting on her makeup, Y/N rushed to get her wallet, phone, and other necessities, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it, thinking it was going to be Quackity, when in fact, it was Wilbur. He had his guitar in hand, looking like he was about to play a song.<br/>
“Oh, hi, Wilbur. What’s up?” Y/N asked.<br/>
“She has a profile picture of an anime girl’s face. I’m in love with an- I’m in love with an- I’m in love with an- with an E-girl.” After his display of emotion, he simply walked away to the kitchen.<br/>
“That was... odd,” Y/N heard a familiar voice say. Y/N turned her head to see Dream leaning in the doorway of his room. He walked over to Y/N and pulled her into his embrace. They stood there, just hugging, when Y/N remembered that she had to go meet Quackity.<br/>
“I would love to stay here with you, but I must go hang out with Quackity for the day. I’ll see you at 8:00?”<br/>
“I’ll see you then,” Dream called out as Y/N walked downstairs to Quackity. When she got to the door, she saw Bad feeling Quackity’s bicep.<br/>
“WOW, you really are a strong muffin, I should start calling you Buffity.” Confused by the whole experience, Y/N just grabbed Quackity by his tuft of hair and led him to the car. Once they got in, they decided to go to the mall. They shopped for a few hours, going to places like Forever 21, Hot Topic, GameStop, and a few other places, when they saw a boba stand<br/>
“Ayyyyy let’s go get some,” Quackity said while pulling on Y/N’s ankle.<br/>
“Oh, okay, that sounds nice,” Y/N said, allowing him to pull her ankle.<br/>
Quackity insisted he pay for the drinks, but Y/N pointed out that he didn't have any more money. Once they had ordered, the cashier asked if he wanted to pay with cash or card, Quackity said,<br/>
“Option C.” He climbed up onto the counter, pulled out a cowboy hat from his pocket, ripped his shirt off, and started doing the buff Quackity routine. In the end, everyone had tears in their eyes - some from amazement, a few from shock and discomfort, and a handful because they accidentally got slapped in the face with his massive schlong. They, in the end, did get the boba, as long as they agreed to never do that within 100 feet of the store again. After Y/N finished her drink, she looked over to Quackity, who’d only drunk the boba. Confused, she went to ask, when he looked at Y/N and said,<br/>
“I love having the balls in my mouth.” Y/N couldn't help but laugh. He was still the same guy she had met in the cafe; funny, outgoing, and bold, not caring what anyone thought of him. They walked around the mall, going into every store they could.<br/>
They messed around till they got bored, and decided to go somewhere else. Quackity asked Y/N if they should go to dinner, so they went to Applebee's. When they were seated, Quackity ordered 69 baskets of mozzarella sticks, which reminded Y/N of her first date with Dream. Today was the perfect day for her, and she was so excited to go back and hang out with Dream.<br/>
When the mozzarella sticks came out, Y/N thanked the waitress. She looked back over to Quackity, and when she saw that he had shoved 18 mozzarella sticks in his cheeks like a squirrel, she was conflicted. Was it disturbing or hot? He pulled three out of his tightly stuffed cheeks and offered them to her, but this time, she declined his offer, remembering the last time she ate the food he given her. She still had the taste of his piss hands in her mouth.<br/>
After ordering their food and light banter, they split the bill and went back to the car. Even though Y/N was having an amazing time with Quackity, she wanted to get home and just relax. Once they had reached the mansion, Quackity got out of the passenger seat and walked to the door. Y/N parked and was getting ready to go in when she saw someone standing in the doorway. She walked up and saw a familiar white bandana and a fire symbol on the figure’s white shirt. Sapnap looked worried and asked Y/N why she was back so early.<br/>
“The date just ended faster than we thought. I thought it would end at 8:00, but we were tired, so we decided to come home now. Where’s Dream?” Y/N asked Sapnap.<br/>
“Oh, um, I think he’s sleeping. He had a long day of streaming so he decided to take a nap before you got home.”<br/>
“Oh, okay, then.” Y/N smiled and thanked Spanap and began walking up the stairs. When she got to her room, she changed into the Dream hoodie and some gray sweatpants, the last rays of evening sunlight streaming in through her window. She decided to go see if Dream was still asleep and maybe wake him up. She knocked on the door, and there was no response. She opened it to find the room empty.<br/>
“Weird,” Y/N said to herself. “Maybe George knows where Dream is.” She walked down the hallway a little ways and opened George’s door.<br/>
“Hey, George, do you know where,” Y/N cut herself off, shocked by what she saw, “Dream is…” She trailed off, unable to fully comprehend what she was seeing.<br/>
“Dream? What is going on here?”<br/>
“Y/N, please, let me explain-”<br/>
“No, I don’t wanna hear it. I get what’s going on.” She turned away from him, preparing to slam the door when Dream grabbed her wrist.<br/>
“Y/N, please, let me explain,” Dream pleaded.<br/>
“No!” She whipped around to face him. “You expect me to listen when it’s pretty obvious what’s going on? I think I can put two and two together, Dream.” She pulled her arm away from Dream. “Finding you in here, in bed with George? I might not have realized what was going on earlier, but I’m not that much of an idiot, Dream.”<br/>
“That’s not what I was saying, Y/N, please, just let me-” Dream was cut off by Y/N slapping him across the face. She walked swiftly to her room and slammed her door, the sound echoing through the mansion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooooOOOOooOooooOooOOOOoo dRaMA<br/>hopefully, y'all like the next chapter, we are so excited to write it<br/>it's gonna be way different than any of the other chapters, so be prepared, lovelies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we felt that dream needed a turn. this chapter is from his pov, taking place while y/n was on her date with quackity. hope you guys enjoy this! much love and thank you for 2.1k hits! </p><p>warning; gets really close to smut (i can't write actual smut tho so it doesn't actually happen *finger guns*)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream sat up in bed, woken up by a notification on his phone. <br/>HOT MILFS IN YOUR AREA!!<br/>“What the fuck, I thought I got rid of these emails,” He muttered to himself as he blocked the account and deleted the message. He fell back on his bed, not ready to get up yet. Y/N was going on another date today. <br/>“Maybe I should talk to him today,” Dream said quietly. He sighed and got out of bed, putting on his usual jeans and lime green hoodie. He walked out of his room to get something to eat and bumped into Quackity on the stairs.<br/>“Oh, hey, Big Q. Why are you up so early?”<br/>“Getting ready to steal your bitch,” Quackity replied simply as he walked away. Dream, unsure how to respond, just kept walking downstairs. He looked into the living room to see Wilbur and Y/N asleep on the couch, his arm around her. Dream sighed and walked into the kitchen. He wasn’t usually the jealous type, but seeing Y/N with someone else just upset him. He did his best to brush it off and grabbed a muffin for himself, and an apple and bottled water for the attic gremlins. He went up to the attic and left the apple and water by the entrance.<br/>“Thanks, Dream!” Ranboo called after him. <br/>“No problem, Ranboo,” Dream said as he shut the attic entrance. He went back into his room. It was only 8:30, so Sapnap wouldn’t be awake yet. He sat on the edge of his bed, unsure what to do. He didn’t want to talk to George without consulting Sapnap first. As much as he loved Y/N, breaking things off with George was going to be difficult. He ate his muffin while absentmindedly watching Youtube then fell back on his bed to get some more sleep before Sapnap woke up. <br/>	Dream was woken up a few hours later by activity in the hall outside of his room. Still dressed from earlier, he got up to see what was going on. Ranboo had fallen out of the attic because he was too tall and too lanky for the ladder. <br/>“Jeez, Ranboo, are you okay?” Dream asked as he rushed over to Ranboo. He helped Ranboo up, but Ranboo did not respond to his question. He just scurried back up to the attic gremlins. Dream shrugged and walked back to his room. He stopped outside the door, seeing Y/N standing outside of her room. Wilbur walked up to her, and she turned around to look up at him.<br/>“Oh, hi, Wilbur. What’s up?” Dream heard Y/N ask. Wilbur began playing part of ‘I’m in Love With an E-Girl,’ and then walked away.<br/>“That was… odd,” Dream commented. Y/N turned to look at him and smiled as he walked over and pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a moment, hugging, when Y/N sighed. <br/>“I would love to stay here with you, but I must go hang out with Quackity for the day. I’ll see you at 8:00?” She asked, standing by the stairs. <br/>“I’ll see you then,” Dream called after her as she walked downstairs to meet Quackity. Dream pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time - 11:20. He put his phone away and knocked on Sapnap’s door. A groan from inside told Dream that WAPitus Napitus was awake. <br/>“Hey, Sap. How awake are you?” Subpoena mumbled into his pillow as a reply. Dream shut the door behind him.<br/>“I was hoping to talk to you about George,” Dream said as he sat down at the end of Sapnap’s bed. WAPnap sat up slowly and looked at Dream. <br/>“What about him?” He asked.<br/>“I don’t really know. I love Y/N a lot, but I just… I think I still have feelings for George. I don’t know what to do, and I just wanted to talk to you about it.” Sapnap nodded. <br/>“Well, I don’t really know how much I can help you. I’m always here to vent to, but this seems pretty complicated, y’know? I think you should do whatever feels right. If you break things off with George, I’m sure that he’ll understand, and if you break things off with Y/N, she’s a ‘strong independent woman,’ to quote you. She’ll get over it.” Dream laughed, tea kettle sounds filling the room.<br/>“Alright. Thank you, Sap, talking to you helped.” Dream stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll let you get back to sleep,” He said as he shut the door. Dream walked back to his room to think about what Sapnap had said. He laid down on his bed, put in his earbuds, and played his and Y/N’s playlist that he had made for their road trip to Portland. After a little while, Dream was disturbed by a knock on his door. <br/>“Come in,” He said, pulling his earbuds out. Philza opened the door and sat down on Dream’s bed. <br/>“Sapnap said that you were thinking about breaking things off with George,” Said Philza.<br/>“Yeah,” Dream replied with a sigh. “I’m just kind of conflicted, you know? I really love Y/N, but I still have feelings for George.”<br/>“Well, what did Sapnap say?”<br/>“He said that I should do whatever I felt like was right.”<br/>“Okay,” Phil replied, “What’ve you been doing in here since you talked to Sapnap?”<br/>“I was listening to a playlist that I made when I went to Portland with Y/N.” <br/>“I think you know what you need to do,” Phil said gently. Dream nodded. <br/>“Thank you, Phil,” Dream said, standing up.<br/>“Anytime,” Phil answered. Philza Minecraft walked out of Dream’s room, leaving him standing there with the weight of his choice resting heavily on his shoulders. <br/>	Dream stood outside of George’s door, hand poised to knock. He knew that he had to do it, and he wanted to do it, but this was going to be difficult. Taking a deep breath, Dream knocked on George’s door. <br/>“It’s open,” George called. Dream opened the door and George looked up at him from his bed. “Oh, Dream, what’s up?” Dream shut the door behind him and sat across from George on his bed. <br/>“George, we need to talk.” <br/>“Okay…” George replied nervously, “What about?” <br/>“We need to talk about whatever is going on between us. Because whatever it is, it needs to stop. I really love Y/N, and I wanna be with her.” George sat there in silence for a moment. <br/>“Are you sure?” George asked quietly.<br/>“George, I-” Dream was cut off by George grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him into a kiss. Dream melted to George’s touch and pulled George closer to him, kissing him back feverishly as though they hadn’t been together in years. Dream wrapped his arms around George’s delicate frame and pulled him as close as possible, his stomach twisting with his conflicted emotions. Dream shuddered as George pressed his hands against his chest. He pulled away from George. <br/>“George, this isn’t what I came here for. You know that. I’m in love with Y/N, and however I may feel about you doesn’t change the fact that I want to be with her.” George sighed angrily and stood up. <br/>“You’re seriously gonna pick her over me?” <br/>“Yes, George,” Dream replied, anger seeping into his voice, “I am. I thought that maybe you would be adult enough to understand that, but it seems like I was wrong.” George scoffed at him.<br/>“Oh, you’re calling me childish now, Mr. Making Out With Your Ex While You Have A Girlfriend?”<br/>“Yes, I am! You fucking started it!” <br/>“Oh, fuck you,” George said, almost laughing. <br/>“You would,” Dream replied. <br/>“Oh my fucking God, I cannot believe that you called me childish.” <br/>“Yeah, because you’re being a child. And you know that I’m not wrong, either.” George took a step closer to Dream. <br/>“Do I?” <br/>“Yeah,” Dream answered, stepping closer to George, “You do know that.” George closed the distance between them.<br/>“And why are you so sure that I know that?” <br/>“Oh, shut up,” Dream said, grabbing George and pinning him to the wall. He interlocks his fingers with George carefully, deliberately, no thoughts in his head other than George. Dream leaned down slightly and brushed his lips against George’s, the intoxicating scent of campfires and autumn making his head fuzzy. His impatience and craving for George’s touch made Dream act with barely a thought. He grabbed George by his wrists and pinned him to George’s bed. Dream kissed George with every fiber of his being, high from the feeling of George underneath him again. George pulled his wrists away from Dream’s grasp and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck. Through messy kisses and heavy breathing, George managed to get his hands under Dream’s shirt and started pulling it off. Dream sat up and pulled his shirt off then immediately went back to George’s lips. Light suddenly filled the room as the door opened.<br/>“Hey, George, do you know where-” Y/N’s voice faltered from the doorway, “Dream is…” She finished her sentence as Dream sat up and looked at her. <br/>“Dream? What is going on here?” She yelled. He started to stand up and tripped over a pillow that was laying on the ground.<br/>“Y/N, please, let me explain-”<br/>“No, I don’t wanna hear it. I get what’s going on.” Y/N turned away from Dream, about to slam George’s door in his face, when Dream grabbed her by the wrist. <br/>“Y/N, please, let me explain,” Dream pleaded desperately.<br/>“No!” She turned to face him, her cheeks flushed pink from anger and embarrassment. “You expect me to listen when it’s pretty obvious what’s going on? I think I can put two and two together, Dream.” She pulled her arm away from Dream. “Finding you in here, in bed with George? I might not have realized what was going on earlier, but I’m not that much of an idiot, Dream.” She tugged her arm away from Dream.<br/>“That’s not what I was saying, Y/N, please, just let me-” Dream was stopped mid-sentence by a slap to the face from Y/N. She walked to her room and slammed her door, the sound echoing through the mansion. Dream stood there in shock. He’d fucked everything up in just a few hours. <br/>“God fucking dammit,” he muttered as he looked around George’s room for his shirt. He found it and pulled it over his head. He was about to walk out of George’s room without a word when he saw it - a thin, golden chain hidden away in George’s partially opened nightstand drawer. Dream paused to take the necklace out and realized that it was Y/N’s locket that he had given her. Dream turned to look at George, who was still sitting on his bed. <br/>“It was you. You fucking poisoned her.” George didn’t say anything. “What, you have nothing to say for yourself?” George looked up at Dream.<br/>“I just wanted you back,” He said. <br/>“Get out. Get the fuck out of here,” Dream said. George stared at him in disbelief. “I said to get the fuck out!” Dream yelled. George startled at his volume but carefully walked out. Dream didn’t move until he heard the front door shut. Dream walked out of George’s room and slammed the door behind him. He walked to Y/N’s room and sank down to the floor beside her bedroom door, head in hands. He fell asleep outside of Y/N’s door that night, head filled with regrets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't think we'll be doing another dream pov (unless you guys really liked this one lmao), but don't be super surprised if we do another chapter from his perspective. it was really fun to write<br/>i tried really hard to make this chapter less... idk, pg? i feel like the type of emotions that dream and george have for each other in this story deserved some complications and more than just 'they kissed' <br/>please remember, don't ship the real people (yes ik i'm also writing a dnf fic but i still don't ship them for real) and to respect their boundaries! <br/>long time between uploads for this story, but finding a time to be on call and write this together was tough<br/>we adore you all, can't wait to keep writing this! love you guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! We hope you liked it and you come back for more! :)<br/>There is no update schedule, updates will be very erratic, apologies for that<br/>Again, feel free to share but BE NICE or we will punch you in the throat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>